Family of a Different Nature
by Asher Elric
Summary: Edward uses an old theory of transmutation to get his brother's body back. But, he forgot to read an important page and what he had thought he had acheived has turned out much more differently. Greed/Martle, Homonculus!Al, ParentalGreed/Martel
1. Reverse Transmutation

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Rating - pg13/R**

**Pairing - Greed/Martel.**

**Warnings - het sex if I can bring myself to writing it.**

**Notes - I like Parental fics for Edward and Alphonse. But, most of them are of Roy and Riza -so, I decided to change that bit up. **

**Summary - Edward and Alphonse come by a terrific discovery. Consequences ensue and they meet one Homunculus who wants a full life. **

**Chapter 1 - Reverse Transmutation**

"_This is it, Al," the brightness that filled the older brother's tone would have made Alphonse cry if he could do so physically. The armor which towered above the smaller boy re-read the passage in the old book. They had found the non-titled, non-authored book in the depths of Central City Library. It had the one hint, the one anagram, the one way to return their bodies. _

"_Brother, are you sure? It looks like only one of us can be turned to normal with this and we can't try it a second time," Alphonse pointed to the note at the bottom of the hand written page. Edward waved his hand. _

"_I don't care about me, not anymore. I like the Automail, if I get my real limbs back I don't think I'd be as affective at fighting like I am now. Sure it breaks and sometimes I get beaten up when that happens, but I survive and I really don't want to die because I don't have my Automail to save the situation. No, we're going to put you back into your body. You're going to have to accept this, Alphonse. I got you into this mess, you deserve to be whole," Edward had turned to the armor that housed his younger brother and smiled gently. _

"_I'm asking you to trust me, again, Alphonse, will you?" _

"_Yes," Alphonse said slowly. Edward patted a huge armor hand and closed the book. _

"_Then, lets do it,"_

**- - - **

_The alchemical light turned from a deep red to a light purple before going to pure light blue. It wasn't so much unlike their first attempt at human transmutation. Edward wasn't stupid, he was prepared this time. He stood before that gate and he stared it down, the Shadow beings taunted him with his arm and leg but he glared back at them. _

"_I want my brothers body back, whole and proper, you can keep those limbs as equivalent exchange. I won't be doing this again,"__he yelled. _

_When the light faded and darkness fell upon them. Edward had toppled over from the effort to keep the transmutation active. He looked over to the large armor body in the middle of the transmutation. It was broken into pieces, but, in the middle of the pile was flesh. _

"_Al! Alphonse!" Edward called. A groan came back to him. He began to crawl to the boy in the middle of the transmutation circle. His energy had left him but damn it, he was going to touch his brother. Alphonse's blue eyes opened, and he smiled. _

"_Brother! You did it!"_

"_No, Al, we did it,"_

_- - - _

He woke to the smell of strong coffee, stale piss and mold. He wrinkled his nose at the smell and tried to ignore it. He wasn't in pain, which meant one of two things. The Transmutation had worked and the Gate had kept his real limbs in exchange for Al's body - or he was hurt bad and any pain medication the doctors had given him was doing its work.

However, when he finally opened his eyes, the brown ceiling wasn't that of a hospital. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Edward was able to take in the room he was in. It was small with a military issue cot serving as his bed. It was comfortable, which said a lot about the place in his mind. His limbs were still intact, his clothing and travel case were set by the head of his bed. The travel case at the foot of a chair with his clothing draped over the chair itself. He sat up and found that he wasn't in pain and there were no pin pricks that he could see.

He dressed quickly, though only in his corduroy pants, black tank and boots. He didn't know where he was or who had rescued them from the underground room he had found for the transmutation. Edward wanted someplace private for it. He didn't want a bunch of people around to whiteness him doing another human transmutation. Sighing, he opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He stepped into a room that was a combination of a kitchen, dinning room and living room. There were two long couches, he could smell brownies in the oven and it was empty. The bell on the oven rang. He crept across the home like room to the kitchen and took the brownies out with a towel. It was then that he found the note on the fridge.

Went to get food. Be back. Don't' leave. Al

It read.

Edward shook his head. Who had them, why did they take Alphonse and…where were they? They had to still be in Central. Though, right now he imagined this small home to be in the slums or in a rundown building. He pulled a chair from the small dinning room table and sat down heavily. His Automail limbs hurt. The nerves were on edge and he'd develop a limp in an hour or so. He banished these thoughts. This was what he got for trespassing where humans weren't allowed.

What he had told Al, he knew, was the truth. But what he wouldn't admit to his younger brother was that one of them had to carry the consequences for their sins. He was the older of them, he made the decision to bring their Mother back. Alphonse was naive and didn't understand all the implications as he had. Which meant - he sighed as he traces the scars of the table with one flesh finger - that Alphonse didn't have to carry the lion share of the consequences. He had only lost limbs, Alphonse, his entire body.

Getting Al back to normal - while keeping the Automail - was his goal. He'd carry the scars of their failed transmutation and he'd never breathe a word of the truth behind the truth to Alphonse, no matter how long they lived.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door was pushed open, and giggling could be heard. The giggling belonged to his younger brother, it no longer had the metal tinge to it and it was pure music to his ears. Edward blinked as Alphonse skipped over to him, he put his small brown paper bag on the table and then threw his arms around Edward.

"Brother! Your awake!"

"Yeah," Edward said softly.

"We went shopping for food, oh, it was absolutely wonderful! I finally got to smell all that fruit and Martel has promised to make meat loaf for us tonight and Greed…"

"Wait…what?" Edward pulled back suddenly, finally looking beyond his brother to see Martel, a Chimera, and Greed, a Homunculus, watching them.

"They found us and brought us home, like stray kittens," Alphonse explained.

"You and your kitty fetish, Al!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"But I have to go back to Mustang, he doesn't know what we did. Well, he probably does - the bastard - but that isn't the point. The point is that I still have an obligation to the military and I don't think they'd discharge me…" Edward trailed off as Al's light blue eyes filled with tears. Edward brought him back into a tight hug.

"I'm not going to leave you, silly goose. I am not our Dad. I'm different, didn't I promise you that I'd get your body back? You trusted me then, has that changed?" he felt Al shake his head in a negative against his chest.

"I….its all so…new…I don't know what to do," Al's voice quivered.

"It's all right, I didn't think it'd be easy for us to get you used to sight, smell, hearing and feeling again. Just take it slow, and savor it all," Edward whispered.

Greed took a few steps forward, the smile on his face wasn't one of gunmanship, as he had given Edward before. It was one of desire, for his name was Greed, but….it was gentle somehow.

"We want you to stay here, with us," Greed said.

"What do you mean?" Edward gave the sin a worried glance. He didn't trust the man.

"Martel and I cannot have children, I can't make live semen and the experiments on her made her unable to have children, But, you two are exactly what we need and we want you to be ours," Greed explained.

Edward shook, suddenly worried and scared all at the same time. Al stepped back and gave him a smile.

"We can have a second chance, Brother! Isn't that wonderful?" Al asked, looking up hopefully at Edward. He blinked and swallowed.

"I….I don't know. Is that what you want, Al?"

"Yes, I've thought about, you've been asleep for three days and Greed, Martel and I have done a lot of talking and I've thought about it and this is what I want," Al replied.

"Talk about trusting….okay, but, I can't. I have to go back to Mustang,"

"Why? You don't like him," Al's glared was as full of life and anger as Edward remembered it.

"I'm still a state alchemist, Al, I have obligations. I only joined so that we could get you your body back, we found that book at the library. We never would have gotten it if I hadn't joined up," Edward tried hard to keep his tone low and soft, but still convey the desperation in his voice.

"Edward," Martel had been busy putting the food away, the table was covered in greens, canned food, dried pasta and canned pasta sauce, "You have to stay here," she said, gently.

"I don't like being put into a corner, what's going on here?" Edward demanded. He had gotten to his feet but Alphonse pushed him back down into the chair.

"Ed, I really want this, please stay, please?" the anger was paramount and Edward found himself nodding his head.

"Let the record show that I don't like this, Al," he muttered, slowly so that each consonant could be heard clearly. Al nodded.

"Let me have your arm, Greed and Martel will show you how they can be great parents and when you want to stay, because you want to, then I'll give it back, think of it as an experiment," Al smiled suddenly.

"I like that plan less than the first, Al. Why are you acting so weird?" Ed asked. Al giggled.

"Silly, you missed something when you read that book," Al hopped over to the coffee table and picked up the old book. He flipped to a page and then skipped back to Edward, he held it out for his inspection.

Edward started to read, he had been too busy thinking about fulfilling his promise to Al that he had missed this small passage. He gulped, Al pulled the sleeve of his shirt up and show the oroborus tattoo on the inside of his right arm; "My name is Jealousy," Al, or rather, Jealousy, said with a wide grin.

"You birthed me, I am Alphonse Elric, in body only though. Thank you for giving me life," and with that the boy that looked like Al hugged him again. Edward let the book fall from his hand. As his Automail arm was detached by knowing hands, he felt himself starting to black out.

He had failed. He realized.

Failed.

Epically

TBC

- - - -

a/n - Hahahahaha brain fucking is fun to do. I wasn't planning on any of that, but there you go!


	2. Forget the Old

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 2 - Forget the Old**

"_You birthed me, I am Alphonse Elric, in body only though. Thank you for giving me life," and with that the boy that looked like Al hugged him again. Edward let the book fall from his hand. As his Automail arm was detached by knowing hands, he felt himself starting to black out._

_He had failed. He realized._

_Failed._

_Epically_

_- - - _

A quick deep breath. Sitting up before opening eyes. Panic stricken. Only to find himself in the same little room he had woken in before….before….he blinked. How could he have ruined the transmutation twice? It was possible, but he didn't think that he could ruin it upon the second try. Hadn't they learned that Human Transmutation was more than what they could pay in the first place?

He had paid, he wanted his brother's body back. Possibly that meant that the Gate could play games with him. Give him his brother's body but keep the soul. Maybe…it had all been a pipe dream. Maybe there was never a way to get them back to normal. The Philosopher's Stone had to be made out of people, this Reverse Transmutation gave him the body but not the soul. What the hell had he done wrong?

No - that was rhetorical. He wasn't about to answer that. He knew what he had done wrong. And now he had

f-u-c-k-e-d u-p badly! Not only had he killed Alphonse, but he brought something back that he hadn't intended on.

That was hard. Killing his brother and….he didn't mean too…he….

Tears spilled down his cheeks. He brought his knees up and wrapped his remaining arm around these limbs, leaning his head on his legs and started to sob quietly. He killed Alphonse. He killed his younger brother. But everything had been right and no where had it said that his brother would die from it.

He had checked that several times, trying to find that one loop hole….and he remembered the passage Jealousy had told him about. Only a bit too late. It had said it was 'probable' but he had hoped that this would be the one time that it wouldn't happen. That he could keep Al's soul and gain his body. Hadn't the Equivalent Exchange been enough!?

Maybe he should have offered another arm or leg, or both. Hell, he'd have gotten Winry to make another two Automail arm and leg - Maybe. He hated that word. He hated it with all of his being.

Sniffling. Edward laid down on his back again. He stared up at the yellow, grimy ceiling. He felt the tears reverse, making their way down the side of his head and into his ears. He didn't care to wipe them away. Alphonse was gone, gone, gone, gone….

Oh hell.

- - -

The third time he awoke. He didn't feel like crying. The guilt was there, the loss was there, the hurt and the regret. He had no body to bury, nothing that marked his brother's passing. The huge armor would probably have been gotten rid of by Greed and Martel by now. They knew what had happened and that was why….why they were closer to Jealousy.

The being that had Al's body, the looked like Al, smelt like Al….had Alphonse's voice. He wasn't Al at all. Edward knew this, but when it popped into his head, that this being from the Gate had stole its way into what didn't belong to it….

Anger. Yup, that was deffinantly anger.

A crashing sound from the main part of the house hold made Edward Jerk back into a sitting position. He hears the giggling of his former younger brother follow. Swallowing thickly, Edward struggled into his clothing. Only able to pull on his pants and it took him several long moments to do that. He had still been wearing his black tank top. He tried the door, and found it unlocked, to his surprise.

He opened it slightly to see Martel and Jealousy laughing over fallen pots and pans that had made their way onto the floor from an upper cupboard. He could smell something cooking. But it smelt more like breakfast food. A clock on a mantle read that it was seven in the morning.

A door on the far side of the living room opened and Greed strode out, he was dressed in kaki trousers and black turtleneck shirt. He had on his vest with fur around the hems. He was smiling happily. He took Martel into his arms and kissed her, then he turned to Jealousy and tousled the dark sun-spun hair.

"Edward, come here, son," Greed said. He hadn't turned to see Edward at all as he had greeted the rest of the family. Jealousy and Martel turned suddenly to see him standing behind the door to his bedroom. Edward made a noise in the back of his throat but did as he was told.

When he was close enough, Greed swept him up and into his arms. Edward didn't like this at all, it being so sudden - he had cried out in surprise and his single arm went to hang on tightly. Greed kissed him on the cheek and deposited him in a chair at the table.

"Brother, you missed Mum's meet loaf last night!" Jealousy said, giving Edward a hard look.

"I…sorry…I was just overwhelmed, I guess," Edward said with a shrug. Jealousy seemed to get this and he hugged his brother firmly.

"Be good for Martel while I'm at work, Edward," Greed waved a finger in Edward's direction. Then he took the proffered bag lunch an thermos from his wife and gave a wave as he went out the door.

"Work?" Edward asked confusedly. Greed worked?

"He wants the whole experience of father hood," Martel explained with a smile.

"Oh…that's….neat," Edward said lamely.

"Mom say's that we're going to go to school!" Jealousy said happily.

"Easy for you, I don't think anyone but Winry and Aunt Pinako know what you look like, anyone else might not notice, but they will if I show up at school and not at Mustang's office," Edward replied. The sudden ring of skin on skin made both Edward and Martel gasp in surprise.

"Don't speak of him! Brother! You are mine! He can't have you!" Jealousy screamed.

Martel grabbed the hand that was about to hit Edward again and she pulled the younger boy away; "We are not doing that, Jelly, you stand here in the corner till I let you out," she said firmly. Jealousy threw Edward a glare, not that the older boy was watching.

Once she had Jealousy situated she walked over to Edward and knelt beside his chair; "It's not that bad, your cheek will just be red for a while," she said gently.

"It's all right, I've had worse," Edward replied quietly. She nodded, then she wrapped her arms several times around Edward and nuzzled his hair.

"Edward, we'll take care of you, don't you worry," she whispered.

"I….its not you, or Greed or….Jealousy or anything its just that…." he stopped and swallowed, hard. He couldn't continue on. Martel seemed to understand this.

"I know that it didn't turn out how you had thought it would. I am not an Alchemist myself but Greed understands it a bit more than I and he said that Jealousy had hitched a ride, that Alphonse is in there someplace but….Jealousy is in control and not your brother," she said.

Edward looked up suddenly; "What?"

"I'll have Greed talk to you about it when he gets home," she said. Her arms reversed into a normal length and she stood. Edward watched as she went back to the small kitchen. She picked up the pots and put them away, properly, before serving up a bowl of oat meal.

"Can you eat with your left hand, Edward?" Martel asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I've had lots of practice," he gave her a smile, grateful smile. Which just made her brighten as if someone had thrown a switch and a thousands lamps had been turned on.

"I do want to ask you something, you don't have to do it if you don't want too," she said. Edward picked up his spoon and tasted the oat meal.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well….do you think you could transmute this place? I cannot find anything to make the piss smell and the yellow stains on the walls to go away," Martel sighed. Edward smiled into his food.

"Sure, I know the exact one to use. It'll clean the place up but it wont make it bigger or anything," he replied. Martel smiled grandly at him again and pecked him on the cheek.

"Eat up, then you and I can do it after your done, if that isn't too soon," for a moment she looked unsure.

"Right after, it's simple Alchemy, really," Edward replied.

- - -

Two hours later and the place was sparkling. No longer did it smell horrible, but now it smelt of pine, just like home - Edward had thought - but he banished that as soon as he had thought it. Jealousy had apologized for hitting him and Edward took it for what it was.

The walls were now a bright white, the floor a deep red for there had actually been carpet in the place. The couches were dark blue and comfy to sit on. The rest of the furniture was a deep brown wood. His bedroom was basically the same, but with the white walls as with the bathroom which had faulty plumbing. Edward had been able to fix that in a moment and he had elongated the bath tub. Martel was excited about that, seeing as how she could relax in a clean tub now and then.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "Maybe Greed will let you have your arm back, thank you so much, Ed, I'll try and get him to give it back to you as soon as possible,"

"Thank you, Martel, I'd appreciate that," Edward said, with that bit of a promise she could see the hope rising in his deep yellow eyes. Jealousy had watched the whole transmutation and now adoration shone in his own ice blue.

"Brother! Can you teach me? Please, please, please?" he practically begged. Edward had to remind himself that this wasn't Alphonse, that Alphonse wasn't dead, if he could go by Martel's odd mutterings about what Greed had told her. Alphonse was in there some place.

"Okay, I'll teach you," Edward replied softly. Jealousy clapped his hands happily.

"We have to get more Alchemy books, Mom!" he turned to Martel.

"Well, I do need to do some shopping but…" she turned to Edward.

"Ah, I know I'm not trusted. I…can't put your doubts to rest on that though," he shrugged. She nodded.

"I did get a call from your Uncles, they wanted to see if they could talk to you, about things," Martel replied.

"I can't get away with a 'no' to that, can I?" Edward sighed even as he asked the question. She shook her head.

"You be good for Uncles Bido, Dorochet and Roa," Jealousy instructed Edward with a firm look. Martel steered Edward to sit on the couch. Jealousy took a seat by Edward while Martel picked up the phone to call in the three Chimera Jealousy had named.

Jealousy hummed as he took the binding out of Edward's hair and started to twirl golden strands about his fingers, he let them unwind and fall where they were. Edward patiently endured this odd show of affection. Martel puttered about the apartment, speaking to both boy's happily, Jealousy proclaimed that he liked Edward's hair lose and promptly told Edward that he wasn't aloud to bind it at all.

Edward sighed, but didn't promise anything. Jealousy was named all wrong, he should have been named Brat, or something with the words 'Control Freak' involved would have been a better name for the child.

They had to wait thirty minutes before Bido, Dorochet and Roa arrived. Jealousy and Martel happily waved to Edward as they left - leaving him to face down three Chimera. Chimera that were very loyal to Greed.

"Hey there Little Man!"

"Who are you calling small?" Edward challenged with a throbbing vein.

"Now, now, don't go off the deep end," Dorochet laughed. He sat down on the couch beside Edward and swung an arm around the boy.

"Now, we have it on good authority that Greed and Martel are adopting you and Jelly-boy," he laughed again.

"I work for the military, I have to report in to Mustang," Edward replied.

"Oh, Greed didn't have time to tell you," Roa snickered in the back ground, "But he took care of that for you, he sent in your resignation with the legal papers for the adoption, all ready signed and approved by the case workers - he's your legal guardian, as is Martel. They took you out of the military," Roa said.

Edward blinked slowly; "Wow…." was all he was able to say.

"Now, now, it won't be so bad," Bido put in.

"I….I didn't think it was that easy," Edward replied.

"Mustang may sniff around a bit, but he can't find you here. You won't go to school with Jelly. He's only going because he practically begged Greed to let him. And of course Greed won't say no to his little spawn. You on the other hand, well, your different," Bido sat down on the other side of Edward. Hemmed in, Edward moved to stand. But he was made to stay in place by strong arms.

"I…won't stay," he said with a sudden resolve. He had to get away, he had to get his place back in the Military under Mustang. He had to figure out how to get Alphonse to become the dominate personality for the rest of his life.

"Do we have to take your leg too, young man?" Bido asked. Edward growled dangerously.

"I won't do this, I refuse," Edward shook his head.

"I guess we'll have to take the leg, Bido, Dorochet, grab him," Roa ordered, The two did so but that didn't make Edward any happier. He started to curse and struggled against their hold as best he could. Edward kicked at Roa when he tried to take hold of the Automail leg.

They kicked up such a ruckus that they didn't even realize that Greed had arrived home early; "EDWARD ELRIC!"

The four all stopped at the shout of the boys name. Edward's hair hung in his face, sweat dripped down his neck and he was panting hard.

"I won't play your stupid games, Greed, I won't. You can keep Jealousy, he isn't my brother!" Edward yelled back.

"You think you can just control me, well you can't!" he was shaking violently by now. Greed joined the fray and with his helping hands they were able to detach the Automail leg. This time the nerves were brushed and a sudden jolt of pain made Edward go rigid. He bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood.

"Let's take him to his bedroom," Greed said to the others. Edward was hefted into Bido's arms. Greed led the way to the small bed room. He smoothed out the sheets and Bido deposited the boy onto the bed. He was undressed to his boxers and tucked into bed.

"Edward, you will just have to deal. This is your new life. I suggest you forget about the old one," Greed said, none too gently. Then they left, the door was locked behind them.

He listened to the mutterings of the four on the other side of the doorway; Edward couldn't blink back the tears.

He cried himself to sleep what seemed like an eternity later.

- - -

"Greed, I don't think its going to be easy with Edward," Martel served her husband some coffee. She had put Jealousy to bed and had checked in on Edward. Both were sleeping. Though she was sad that she had to lock Edward's door.

"I know," Greed replied.

"What are we going to do? We can't take him out into public, the Military is still looking for him, even if your fake Mr. Green did visit Mustang, they still would want to speak to the boy," Martel said.

"Than we should move," Greed replied, sipping at his coffee.

"Move? Move where?" Martel asked.

"To the country, to a nice home that will house us, Bido, Dorochet and Roa," Greed smiled at the thought, "We'd be able to have bigger rooms for the boy's and there aren't a lot of neighbors, the boys would have to be schooled at home. But, we were all ready thinking about that with Edward, anyway,"

"That makes sense and I would like to have a bigger kitchen…" Martel smiled, "Let's do it,"

"Good, because I all ready bought the perfect house," Greed then pulled pictures from his vest pocket to show his wife.

---

Tbc

- - -

A/N - ah, that was fun. I enjoyed that. Tell me what you think. This is officially fifteen pages. Hahahahahahaha.


	3. Fear of Fathers and Homunculi

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 3 - Fears of Father's and Homunculi!**

"_Move? Move where?" Martel asked._

"_To the country, to a nice home that will house us, Bido, Dorochet and Roa," Greed smiled at the thought, "We'd be able to have bigger rooms for the boy's and there aren't a lot of neighbors, the boys would have to be schooled at home. But, we were all ready thinking about that with Edward, anyway,"_

"_That makes sense and I would like to have a bigger kitchen…" Martel smiled, "Let's do it,"_

"_Good, because I all ready bought the perfect house," Greed then pulled pictures from his vest pocket to show his wife._

_- - - _

Waking to the grim glow of the single lamp, Edward let his eyes wonder the dingy room. Sitting by his side, sleeping, was Greed. His arms were crossed, as were his legs. The man had given up his fur trimmed vest. He didn't look as scary in his sleep. Edward didn't know how to logically explain the man's behavior since he had brought him and Jealousy back to this place they called home.

Edward shifted a bit, the bed was lumpy and hurt his back. Despite his Automail being removed; the poky bed didn't help with the chronic pain he always felt. It was more prominent after a couple of nights in this bed and Edward wished that he could transmute it to be a bit more comfortable. He always did that with military cots. He groaned inwardly, Mustang was going to have a fit if Edward ever showed up and how was he to prove that he didn't want to be with these people in the first place. What if what Martel said was true? Did Greed send in adoption papers with a parental request to remove him from Military records? Was Mustang looking into this? Was anything out of the ordinary?

Probably not, and Mustang was probably glad to have gotten rid of him. After all, it wasn't as if Edward had any plans to stay in the Military after he had put Alphonse to right.

Another problem he had to deal with; and if he were to do that…he had to stay anyway. Well, that solved both of those. He would stay, but only to get Al's personality to stay dominant, then he'd figure out what to do about Greed and Martel.

It was just then that a back breaking yawn was heard. Edward looked over to the man that acted like a Father. He was stretched while he yawned and then looked over at Edward and smiled.

"You've been awake for how long?" Greed asked.

"Just now," Edward replied, lying slightly.

"Don't lie. Son's shouldn't lie to their father's," Greed gave a warning glance at Edward. Golden eyes grew pointed at this admonition.

"What do you really want with me?" Edward asked suspiciously. Greed reached over and drew up the ratty covers that had fallen off the boy during the night.

"That is hard to explain," Greed said, "I don't know why, but when I do. I'll tell you, all right Champ?"

"Don't call me that," Edward muttered angrily.

"We're moving, this dump isn't the sort of place to raise kids. Well, not when you have a choice as to where to live. So, we're going to move within this week. I know that the guys had a bit of trouble with you. They want to watch you again, you and Jealousy, that is - this Tuesday so that Martel and I can have a date night," Greed sat back in his chair after running a rand over Edward's sun-kissed hair. Even in the dimness of the room - it was as if the stands were its own torch.

"I see," Edward nodded, his eyes moved from Greed to the ceiling to trace the cracks there. Water dripped along to fall through the air onto random spots on the ratty blanket. It was cold, which was why he had a hard time ignoring the pain in his stumps.

"Here, I've brought another blanket," Greed said, It had lain on Edward's traveling trunk and Greed unfolded it in a suave movement and lain it over the boy. It was light blue, kind of fluffy, with stains on it. It had no holes in it. Which helped, a bit.

"Where are we moving?" Edward asked.

"To the country, a place you've probably never been," Greed replied.

"Yeah, on of those back water towns, huh," Edward sighed and closed his eyes. He was surprised by the hand that was lain on his cheek. He looked up, almost panicked, at Greed.

"We'll take care of you. The Adoption is final and I've just got the papers from the Military that honorably discharge you," Greed smiled, giving this information as if it should please Edward. He was surprised to find that some of it did, and some of it didn't.

"Oh, fun," Edward bit his tongue to keep from saying anything he would regret.

"Jealousy isn't happy that he won't be able to go to school here, but I told him that you'd probably want some company, and we'll find a good tutor for the both of you," Greed had sat on the side of the bed in order to be closer to Edward.

"I might have never finished grade school," Edward shot back, "But I'm an Alchemist, what do I need with school?"

"Ah, true," Greed nodded.

"Maybe you could help Martel with Jealousy's schooling then, or we could send him to the town's school," Greed clucked his tongue as he looked at the floor.

"Edward, I know that you don't like the situation. Give Martel and I a chance, maybe you'll grow to like it, us. And…possibly….to love us, as the family you never had," Greed patted Edward's left hand and then he stood.

Adjusting his belt he turned back; "I'll see if Martel has anything for you to eat, you're too thin," and with that, he left Edward alone.

- - -

Martel greeted her husband with a hug as he came up behind her. She stirred a pot before her. He nipped at her ear and she giggled like a school girl; "Stew?"

"Edward hates milk, but his favorite food is stew, odd, huh?" Martel grinned. She ladled some soup, not much, into a cup.

"He's tired, we should get a doctor in to see him," she turned and handed it to Greed.

"I'll find someone who won't ask questions," Greed replied. With that he gently kissed Martel on the lips before he disappeared into Edward's room. Martel didn't hear anything, they must be speaking in low tones to keep from others overhearing them. The walls were paper thin, to be sure, but still.

"Oh well," she shrugged and went on preparing the meal.

- - -

Jealousy watched as his father disappeared into Edward's room - he didn't come back till two hours later. Then he talked to Mum and went back with a cup of the soup Mum was making. They had talked to each other for a few seconds.

Once Daddy was gone, Jealousy threw his book down on the floor. It made a large thump, landed at the feet of a rocky table and the lamp went spilling to the floor from the jar. Mum was surprised and she jumped as the lamp shattered onto the thin carpet.

The door to Edward's room was thrown open, Greed scanned the room and saw the mess, the book and his son; not looking too happy and not in the least caring that he had thrown a tantrum - of sorts. from the bedroom, Jealousy head Edward ask their father what was happening. Greed shushed him and closed the door before turning to Jealousy.

"What's wrong?" Greed asked, his tone was level. Not angry. At least, not yet.

"Why do you spend so much time with him!? What bout me!?" Jealousy pouted, his blue eyes filled with tears. Martel still stood at the stove. She was going to let her husband deal with their youngest son.

"Edward isn't doing so well right now, he needs rest, he needs our support and he doesn't need a younger brother being jealous of him because Martel and I need to take care of him," Greed explained. He bent to pick Jealousy up.

"Your nature, as a Homunculus is to be what you are. I am Greed and I am Greedy, but I have to learn to share. I have a wonderful family and what is more better than a life with a beautiful women, and two wonderful sons?" He carried Jealousy across the living/kitchen area, dragged a chair from the table and turned it to face the corner between a cabinet and the door to a bedroom; "Sit here and be quiet, you're in time out for breaking the lamp and letting your nature override your logic," Greed instructed. He put Jealousy down. The boy crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

- - -

Edward wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Greed acted like a father or the fact that Greed had the parental skills down. He remember his own mother, Trisha, doing the same thing with him, or Al. When they got too rambunctious to be indoors. She would set them in time out - and then give them a hug and tell them how much she loved them. Then she would send them outside.

When she got sick, Edward an Alphonse would entertain themselves and promised each other not to fight. They helped with the house hold chores and tried to be good for her. She died anyway.

He knew that if he accepted these people as a family, that he was betraying her. He was turning out like Hohenheim if he did that. He'd never do that, not ever. He didn't want to be like the bastard that had left them. Trisha died waiting for him to come back! That bastard….Edward didn't want to be like that bastard. Not ever.

Greed entered his room, again; "You all right?"

"Yes," Edward replied, his voice broke slightly. He closed his eyes to will the tears away. Sudden arms brought him up, Greed settled behind him and then he was tucked under the man's chin. The arms were strong and Edward didn't want to fight. He let Greed sooth him, though, Edward outwardly accepted it, inwardly, he railed.

"It's all right, it's all going to be all right,"

- - -

Over the next few days, things were being packed. Greed had quit his job, but it didn't seem as if they were hurting from not having the money coming in. Edward was put into a kitchen chair during the day, unable to help with the packing and the moving. He watched, or was kept company by Jealousy who chattered about some book or another. Begged Edward for stories, or to know how alchemy worked.

Edward was able to repair the lamp, to the astonishment of Jealousy, gaining a hug and kiss from Martel and a smile from Greed which yelled - "That's my son!" in a very proud sort of way.

At night he was tucked in by both Greed and Martel, who wished him no nightmares. He could hardly sleep more than an hour or two. The times were broken with nightmares. He had trained himself to come awake quietly so as not to set Alphonse off. Who, as a seven foot tall piece of animated Armor, knew when Edward had nightmares and would always ask if Edward made too much noise.

The apartment filled up with boxes; Dorochet, Bido and Roa helped to move the boxes out and into a truck. It was Saturday night before Greed took up Edward into his arms. Martel locked the apartment and left the key in an envelope for the manager. They piled into a dark car, the boys buckled in the back. They proceeded the moving truck and pulled out into light traffic.

In an hour, they had left Central City behind them. Edward didn't look back.

- - -

TBC

- - -

A/N - Filler Chapter! But I wanted to write Daddy!Greed. Yayness!


	4. An Opportune Moment

**A/n- okay, so there is a bath scene in here. But it is meant to only be a father/son moment. Nothing perverted about it. After all, I am sure that families with disabled children must have some help from a sibling for parent. I used to give my siblings bath's till they were seven or so, and then mum let them do it on their own. So, really. It's all normal. To me.**

**- - - **

**Family of a different Nature**

**Chapter 4 - An Opportune Moment**

_In an hour, they had left Central City behind them. Edward didn't look back._

- - -

The bumping of the gravel road woke Edward up; Groaning from the pain he raised a hand to rub at the spot where he had accidentally whacked his head on the window. The sun was slowly rising from its nest, to paint the sky in hughes of purple, gold, yellow and bronze. The stars slowly disappeared from the light and the sky was cloudless. They were surrounded by trees on both sides of the muddy brown road. It must have rained recently, Edward logically noted.

It was a few more minutes of driving before they pulled up to a huge farm house. It was painted in white with a green trim. There was a swinging bench by the front door, an over grown garden in front of the wrap around porch and about five meters away was a barn. It stood open and chickens roamed the area between the barn and the house.

"Oh wow!" Jealousy had come awake at that moment, he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before jumping out of the car. Martel behind him. Edward waited fro Greed to get out and stretch. The man turned to open Edward's side of the car. Edward had all ready unbuckled himself. Greed took him up and into his arms; "Here we are, home," Greed said.

It reminded him of the house he and Al had burnt, seven years before, he didn't dare say so to Greed.

The day was busy with boxes being unloaded, there was a break for food that Martel and Jealousy had gone shopping for. Edward had sat on the swinging bench all afternoon. Watching the others bring things in. He was glad to see that his Automail had its own case and were being kept in pristine condition. Greed had called on the town doctor to look over his son, Edward Smith. He had been cautioned to not say anything. Otherwise, be punished.

The doctor mentioned that Edward was a horribly shy child from the accident that had taken his arm and leg - and besides being a bit starved looking - he was otherwise in perfect health.

Martel had made chicken soup, with fries and green beans on the side. Edward had water while Jealousy had juice. The laughter and the cheerful talk was almost too much to take. There had been nothing but silence at the dinner table Trisha used to set and Edward didn't know what he wanted; did he want to be part of this cheerfulness, or did he want that silence from all those years ago?

- - -

"It's time for a bath, Edward," Greed entered his son's bedroom. It was in what used to be an attic. But it was insulated properly, had a window with a bench that had plenty of storage for books. The bed was found up here. Once Edward had been set down on it, he had stretched out and sighed. It felt so much better. He asked if he could keep it.

"Bath?" Edward leveled the word at Greed as if the older man was crazy.

"Yes," Greed laughed and went into the accompanying bathroom. He had picked the house especially for this room. He knew it would be perfect for Edward. And with the extra bathroom, there wouldn't be too much trouble with bathing the child. Once he had the water running, he put a bit of bubble bath into it and then he returned to Edward, who still lie on the bed.

"Come on, Champ, it won't be so bad," Greed reassured the boy. Edward sighed but sat up and started to tug off his shirt. Greed took car of his boot and pants. Once naked Greed carried Edward to the bath and set him down gently into the hot water.

Edward hissed but did not ask for the water to be readjusted; "Do you think you can do it on your own?" Greed asked.

"Er….maybe not," Edward muttered, he felt his cheeks go red but Greed ignored this and started to soap up a cloth. The washing went easily. His hair was washed next and then Greed set his watch timer and left Edward alone for ten minutes.

Edward took this time to enjoy the hot water. The ache's and pain of the last few days melted away. Which he was glad for. Despite having to have help with the washing, he was glad to be clean again.

When Greed came back after the time allotted. Edward allowed the man to drain the tub and then help him to dry off before Edward was dressed into some warm pajama's and tucked into bed. The blankets were of a better condition, probably found with the house or picked up by Martel when she went shopping for food. Greed kissed him goodnight, followed by Martel. Once they were gone. Edward watch the sun set. It had been a long day and even though he hadn't helped, he was still tired. He sighed and snuggled into the blankets.

The comfort was appreciated. In moments he was asleep.

- - -

Shadows played about as streaks of sunlight maid their way across the floor boards. A light snore came from a pile of blankets. Sun-bright hair lain strewn across the pillow. The sound of creaking made drowsy golden eyes open slightly, only to see the wall.

The sudden leap, bounce and yell of "Good Morning, Big Brother!" scared Edward awake. He fell off the bed to land with a hard thump. Calls of "Edward! Jealousy!" followed with the sounds of people running through the house.

Roa and Bido reached the upper bedroom to see a giggling Jealousy and a groaned Edward.

"Jealousy, that wasn't funny!" Edward admonished angrily. He rubbed his left, moved his bare foot to see if he had broken anything. He hissed in pain. Roa took his ankle and rotated it.

"Ouch!"

"It's sprained," Roa concluded. Jealousy wasn't giggling any longer. Edward rested his head against the mattress of the bed he sat besides. Greed entered seconds later.

"Ah, I see you got your wake up call," Greed slightly smiled.

"I sprained my ankle by being scare out of bed," Edward gave a pointed glare to the man.

"Ah, Jealousy, maybe it'd be a better idea if you found a less…violent way to wake Edward up," Greed suggested.

"Okay!" Jealousy chirped happily. He was shooed out of the room while Roa went to get the first aid kit from the truck.

"ouch!" Edward couldn't help the pained sound coming from his lips as Greed rotated his ankle.

"It's not too bad, we'll bandage it up, you'll have to keep from walking on it though," Greed said. He turned to Roa who had arrived with the first aid kit. A roll of bandages was handed over.

"It's not like I'm walking any way," Edward muttered.

"True," Greed started to wrap the gauzy bandages around the ankle. Roa and Bido stood to one side and watched.

"Can I have my leg back?" Edward asked, keeping the hope from his voice, it wasn't as if he felt any. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. It would make life easier if he were able to walk on his own.

Greed took several long minutes to answer; "Not till you trust us," was all he said. Edward nodded. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. Yet, he still had to try.

"Edward, its all right. It will take some time," Greed reassured the boy, he wrapped the bandage up tight. Roa came forward then and bent to pick Edward up, he deposited the boy on the window bench. With on hand, Edward unlocked it and pushed it up so that the light, fall chilly breeze could make its way into the bedroom.

"Here," a brown package was put into Edward's lap. Curiously, Edward unwrapped it to find it was an alchemy book he hadn't read before.

"Have fun, we'll be back in a while," Roa said. The three men then exited the bedroom. Closing the trap-door behind them.

- - -

Roy waited patiently for the phone to ring. To just ring all ready. He knew that it was a long shot. If the paper's and Mr. Smith's lawyer were correct - than Edward and Alphonse Elric had a long lost Uncle that would take the boys to live with him and his wife, Marla Smith. They were childless because they had married late in life and had no gumption to raise children from the new born baby age.

Roy knew, however, that the Elric family had no Aunts or Uncles named Smith. The family had always lived in Resembool. Trisha Elric had no siblings and no cousin's. Hohenheim, now that was a bit tricky. As far as Roy knew, Hohenheim hadn't any family besides his boy's and dead wife.

A knock on the door. Riza Hawkeye entered to put more documents on his in coming stack and take those that he had gotten done; "They'll be all right sir," was all she said before she closed the door to leave her Colonel in silence and paper work.

- - -

He had fallen asleep a chapter into the book when Martel found him. She hauled herself into the room and wished that it had a real door and not the trap door, but at least there were stars so that Edward could get down if he wanted to waist energy.

She approached the boy quietly; she reached out a hand to stroke golden hair sparkling from the sun outside the window, making it into spun gold. Edward groaned and tired eyes opened to take in the room and the fact that Martel was petting him.

"I keep falling a sleep," Edward muttered.

"I can see that," Martel smiled gently; "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Edward nodded. Martel reached snaky arms around him. Edward didn't like the fact that she could pick him up.

"You're so light, I'll have to feed you more," Martel joked. Edward smiled a bit, just to make sure she didn't feel as if he hated her. He really couldn't hate her. She was nice, hell, Greed was nice. Which didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Martel was thankful that she had left the trap door open; she chattered on aimlessly as she carried Edward downstairs and into the kitchen. She put him in a chair at a new kitchen table. It wasn't battered. Edward wondered if she had gotten an alchemist to fix it. Not all Alchemists worked for the military, some got a license to use their skills to make a life.

Martel took sandwich fixings from the fridge and started to make sandwiches; "Jelly went with the guys to see the town, they all got tired hanging out around here," Martel was telling him.

"It's not that bad," Edward shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Resembool is kinda like this, we never hand a real farm though, some of our neighbors did though and sometimes they'd give us some jobs to do so that we could earn some money," Edward explained.

"Al liked the strawberry candies Mr. Mann made, they were okay, I liked the Alchemy books better and would save up forever to get new books. Sometimes Al would pitch in,"

"That sounded like fun," Martel turned with a huge platter of sandwiches and a huge jug of tea. She poured two glasses.

"I guess so," Edward replied.

The sudden sound of a truck pulling up to the house made Martel stand; "I forgot, Greed bought Jelly a horse, can you believe that!?" she rolled her eyes and Edward shrugged.

"It's a good thing I don't like animals," he joked. Martel smiled and then went to meet the delivery man for the horse.

Edward picked up the phone which luckily hung by his chair on the wall. It had a tone, he put in the number for Mustang's office.

"Military line, what is your pass code please?"

"Alpha Alpha three ten eleven," Edward replied.

"One moment please," he waited several seconds.

"Mustang here,"

"Sir! Its Edward!"

"Elric! What the hell is wrong with you? What is this with the adoption? Where the hell are you?"

"Okay, I was able to do a transmutation to get Al's body back, we both blacked out and when I woke Greed and Martel had found us and taken us in. Greed put in for the adoption and he said that you agreed to discharge me from the Military,"

"Well, not officially, there are ways to lose paper work you know," Mustang replied in a bored sort of tone.

"Shut up and listen, I didn't do the transmutation right, Al's body may be literal now, but something came through with it and has taken it over, I think that Al is in the body somehow, I just have to figure out how to get rid of the alternate personality," Edward explained.

"Okay, what does that mean? that Alphonse is possessed by a homunculus?" Mustang asked.

"Yes,"

"You guys sure don't do things by half do you?"

"Look, I don't have a lot of time, everyone else is out of the house and I don't know when I'll be able to get back in touch with you. I have to stay long enough to figure out a way to get Alphonse back to….well…normal…..except in his body,"

"I understand, I need to know where you are,"

"I don't know, a farm house with a barn. Greed said that it was a place where no one would know me," Edward replied.

"That'll narrow it down, we'll just cross off all the places you have been and go from there, once we have a positive I.d. I'll have a couple of people 'make friends'," Mustang replied.

"Okay, look, I gotta go. I'll try and report in…am I really discharged?"

"Fullmetal, you still have three more years of service before you could officially ask to retire," Mustang replied.

"I just wanted to make sure," Edward said.

"Take care Fullmetal, don't do anything stupid,"

"You make sure you get your paper work done, you lazy bastard," Edward replied, and hung up the phone.

He chowed down on a sandwich and drank half the glass of tea to make it look as if he had been busily eating when Martel made her way back into the kitchen.

"He'll take care of the horse, I should get Jelly some books on how to care for it," she said.

"That'd be cool," Edward replied with a mouth full of food.

"I wish we had a wheel chair for you," she sighed, "Then I could take you with me,"

"If you want…you could put me back in my room and lock the door. I can read and stuff till you or the others get back," Edward replied.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong," Martel shook her head.

"Besides, if someone decided to rob us, you'd have no way to defend yourself anyway,"

- - -

Havoc and Breda gave a sharp salute and then left the office with their official/unofficial orders. It was a good thing that Roy could double missions if he had. All they had to do was keep an eye out for a Homunculus and a gang of human Chimera's in small, country town that Edward Elric had never been.

If they found those they were seeking, they would report to Mustang and get further orders.

Riza stepped in with a cup of coffee with cream, she shut the door before handing it to a tired Roy; "They're all right. Edward didn't mention them being hurt or anything. He was able to get Al's body back but something managed to hang on and come in through the Gate," Roy explained.

"What are we going to do?" Riza asked.

"We have to find them first, they must have been in Central before the move. Edward didn't tell me much about that. All he said was that Alphonse was possessed and he needed to stay to figure out how to get his brother's personality back to normal,"

"Those boy's don't do things by half," Riza snorted.

"If I had a penny for every time I hear that one," Roy rolled his eyes.

"The Fuehrer's popularity is falling and some of the people are rallying to elect a new Fuehrer," Riza reported.

"Really? And what are we going to do about that?" Roy muttered.

"Parliament is also calling for an election, you may get your chance yet," Riza smiled good naturedly.

"Ah, Lieutenant, you're talking heresy," Roy smirked back.

"Not anything we cannot keep between ourselves,"

- - -

A/n - This is fifteen pages long and I had to stop there. I got what I wanted for this chapter done, it was about time Edward contacted Roy. I just hope it didn't read as if I had forced the issue. I would like to think that Edward had been waiting for such a chance and this was the one he found. As for the political thing - it may - or may not be important. I don't know if that is a sub-plot or not. I am, what you call, a discovery writer. *lol*


	5. School

Family of a Different Nature

Chapter 5 - School

The small, one room school house was full of chattering children. Jealousy, who had taken the name of Albert - he didn't like Alphonse all that much and the sadness in the older boy's eyes whenever someone referred to him as such was too much to bear - he liked his friends to call him Jelly though.

The first day of the spring school year arrived a month after they had moved into their new home. Edward was still without his limbs, but the boy was trying to be more nice to him. They sat out on the porch in the evenings after dinner, Jealousy would catch the lightning bugs and Edward would help him count them. Edward would show him easy alchemy arrays and for some reason, which Edward couldn't - or wouldn't explain - he could do alchemy.

Greed, who went by Green Smith when out and about, smiled at the teacher, a beautiful young lady who wore a light blue dress with a white frock which had sakura blossoms embroidered along the bottom. She had long brown hair and happy green eyes.

"Miss Evvie Earhart, this is my son Albert Smith," Green introduced the blond haired and blue eyes boy who shyly shook her hand.

"Albert, I am so glad that you could come today," Evvie smiled. She beckoned them inside the small school house; "First days are reserved for the children to play and get to know each other, the parents like to stay and talk, its more or less an excuse to get together, tomorrow will be when the real work begins, so please, help yourselves to the food, ah, I see that Mrs. Smith got my memo, I shall take those and put them out," Evvie held out her hands for the platter of brownies that Green still held. He smiled and handed it over.

"Dad, can I go play with the others?" Jelly pulled on Greed's hand, the older man nodded and Jelly was off and running. He joined in on a small group of children playing Kagome, Kagome. They introduced each other and then one small boy was chosen as the Oni and the children put their hands together and began to walk in a circle while singing:

"_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage, _

_When will you come out?_

_In the evening of the dawn, _

_The crane and turtle slipped, _

_Who stands behind you right now?" _

The boy sang out a name, but the children laughed, they continued in their song, seeing as how the boy had gotten it wrong.

"_Kagome, Kagome, _

_crouch little bird inside your cage,_

_When oh when will he get out?_

_Up before the light of dawn,_

_Crane and Turtle slipped and fell?_

_Who is behind you, can you tell?"_

The next name was the correct one, and the little girl took the boy's place. She replaced the blindfold and then the rhyme began again.

"Ah, I remember playing that game when I was younger too, the teenager's like to pass of a kiss to whoever gets the name right, of course, the boys like to play it that way and they usually out number the girls," a man chuckled. Greed turned to him, he was a small man, no hair and still wore a top hat.

"Sir?"

"Oh, sorry, I am Gage Forest, the Mayor for this town. You are knew, no?" he haled out his hand, Greed shook it and immediately knew that this man was up to no good.

"Yes, we moved here from the city, we wanted to give our children a healthy life," Greed explained.

"Ah, two children then? Where is the other one?" Gage made a show of looking around.

"Edward is sick, he won't be coming to school," Greed replied, tartly. He didn't want this man snooping in their business.

"Edward? As in Edward Elric?" Gage asked, one eye brow moving up.

"No, he and the Fullmetal Alchemist were born on the same day, but we did not know that we had named our son the same as the famed Alchemist, we just had a happy coincidence," Greed laughed it off as the simple little story that it was. Of course, lots of parents named their children after the Fullmetal Alchemist, but, he couldn't say that Edward was older or younger than he was, people would know.

"Ah, I see. I have a nephew with the same name, he is too young to know who he is named after though," Gage chuckled.

"I am sure he'd find some sort of honor in it when he grows up a bit more," Greed replied.

"Yes, yes, now if you'll excuse me, I hope to see your family at the Spring Fair, that's in a couple of weeks, I am sure that Evvie will help with the planning," and with that he was off and talking to someone else.

Greed made a mental note to find out who Gage Forest was and who his associates were. That man would have to be watched, especially when it came to Edward.

-*-*-*-

"Update?" the curse demand made Edward scramble.

"Jealousy can do alchemy but I bet it's the body he is in, like how Wrath could do it with my flesh limbs. It has to be a trade off of some sort. He told me the other day that he remembered being in the Gate and how much he wanted out and that was why he used Al's body. He shut up after that, I don't know if he talked about it with Greed or not, otherwise, nothing to be excited about. I still have no idea as to how to pull Alphonse out," Edward explained.

"Be careful, Fullmetal, you aren't officially off the records yet, I've buried them and everyone knows how long I take to get to the important things, keep checking in. We are still looking for your location," Mustang replied. Then the line was cut and it was back to a normal day.

Edward hung up the phone, he listened to see if anyone had found out about these little foray's into forbidden territory. He did not want to know what Greed would do if he ever found out that Edward was keeping in touch with Mustang. Greed thought that he had all the lose ends tied up. What would happen if this ever came to light?

Edward heard the foot steps of Martel coming down the back stair way, he hopped to the sink and began to reach for a cup on a high shelf, the others on the lower shelf were all used up. When she entered the kitchen she didn't look too happy at what she found.

"Edward, why didn't you call for my help? I wasn't so busy that I couldn't come down and get you something to drink. Juice or water dear?" she said hurriedly, Edward gave her a small, sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Martel, I forget," Edward replied. Martel was just as strong as Greed, she had Edward back in a chair in moments and a glass of apple juice before him. He sipped at it. Martel sat down at the table and looked at him for long moments.

"Edward, is there something the matter?" she asked.

"No, I…" he trailed off.

"Yes there is," she said knowingly.

"What do I have to do to get my Automail back?" he asked.

"I don't know, Greed has a good reason, he wants you to trust us," Martel shrugged.

"How do I do that? I didn't even trust Mustang and he was my commander," Edward replied.

"I know," she patted his hand, "But you've been taking care of yourself and Jealousy for a long while now. We understand that it will be hard for you to trust us when you've been doing that job all on your own for a while now," Martel explained.

"Yeah, but it's going to be hard," Edward sighed.

"Will you fight us?" Martel asked.

"Greed, possibly. I hate my Dad, and I hate other's trying to take that place. I don't have a father and I don't need one," Edward said angrily. Martel nodded her head in what Edward thought was understanding.

"Hohenheim, we don't know much about him," Martel replied softly.

"He left us when we were young, Alphonse doesn't remember anything about him, he would be happy if that bastard ever came back. He'd want to hang out with him and be his…son….I can't do that. He left us with Mom, he should have been there…." Edward gazed into his glass.

"I'm not saying that if he were there that we wouldn't have transmuted our Mother. We might have still done it, but, I don't know. I like to think that if he had been more invested in our family - that he would have explained to us that death is permanent," his tear bright golden eyes looked up at Martel.

"We should have learned that lesson while we were being taught by Izumi-Sensei. She was the closest thing to a mother we had, we should have realized - "One is all and all is one" - that death happens and there is nothing you can do to change it,"

"Edward, I don't want to take the place of your Mother or Izumi Curtis, I just want to take care of you as a Mother should," Martel replied. She looked about to cry herself.

"It's all right, Martel, you don't need to if you don't want too,"

"Edward! I do feel like your mother, you need someone! I know that you feel as if you have lost Alphonse since Jealousy snuck in through the Gate, Greed wants to be a father and he is very proud of both of his boy's. Let us be parents to you, let us trust and love and take care of you!"

"Martel…I don't know what to say…" Edward whispered. She came around the table and took him into her arms.

"Please, please?" she begged. But Edward was too choked up from dry sobs to answer her.

-*-*-*-*-

Edward played with his food that night in dinner. His feelings had taken a back seat in his head and right now he felt bone tired and immensely blank. He didn't care about the others around him. His thoughts scanned his life and found that he had someone there as a mother figure after their own mother had died.

Izumi Curtis - sure, she beat them and abused them. But after her anger calmed she was a gentle woman. She had fed them well, given them clothing and the schooling they would need in the world. She raised them with the sense of right and wrong. How would she react when she found out that Alphonse and he had transmuted their mother? She must have some clue, he did have a heavy name after all.

Riza Hawkeye - not so much of a Mother. They didn't see her a lot but when they did she was gentle and she would give them some chores to do around head quarters. Some times Edward would finish up Mustang's papers. He did it better than the Colonel any day, and Hawkeye seemed to think that she needed to instill the idea that getting paper work done earlier instead of later.

Martel - she was caring, she helped him around the house. She did everything that his own mother had done. She made the dinner, with some help from the boy's, and she was totally in love with Greed. Edward thought that most of the raising was all ready done, and for some odd reason, he didn't like the idea of leaving her. Though, he just might have a soft spot for women who are mothers, or who want to be mothers, in his heart.

"Edward, earth to Edward!" Roa snapped his fingers in front of the blond haired boy. Edward jumped in surprise.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Jealousy is going to bed, he has to be up early to get to school on time," Greed said.

"Oh, good night, Jelly," Edward said lamely. Jealousy shot him a look and as he passed the table on his way to his bedroom, he wrapped his arms around Edward in a tight hug.

"You aren't going to leave, are you?" Jealousy asked.

"No, I'd never leave you," Edward replied. He didn't dare say that he would never leave Alphonse, that would bring a temper tantrum down and he would also be in trouble.

"Thank you! Big Brother!" Jealousy happily went to bed with that promise playing in his head.

"Well, the boy's and I are gonna check out the town, Greed, do you want to come or maybe Martel?" Roa stood. He was the only one of the gang that had joined them for dinner. Martel nodded.

"I made up a box for the other's I'll take it to them," she said and left to get ready.

"I think that I'll stay here with Edward," Greed grinned at Edward who still hadn't eaten his food. Once Martel and Roa were gone. Greed changed places, and now seated in a chair next to Edward, he took the fork up and quickly inserted a bit.

Edward chewed and swallowed automatically.

"You're too thin, you need to eat," Greed's tone had turned from gentle to a bit harsh. Edward didn't fight. He didn't have the upper hand. He was afraid, he knew, of Greed. Or it was because he was trying to fill the shoes Hohenheim had left behind.

He let Greed feed him and when the food was gone, the water too, Greed poured himself some coffee and sat back down in his chair; "Edward, Martel told me what you two had talked about this after noon, but I have to wonder what Jelly meant by you leaving," Greed shot him a knowing look.

"I am not going to leave Alphonse, Jealousy has no right in taking over Alphonse's body," Edward replied angrily.

"I know that it is hard for you accept, but Alphonse is dead, you traded in his soul for his body," Greed replied.

"No I didn't! I had it right!" Edward shouted suddenly. He pounded on the table, no longer caring to keep his temper, not caring what the consequences might be.

"Edward…" Greed's countenance turned from annoyed to angry as well.

"No! I had it right! Alphonse is in there, someplace! I can't leave him, not now!" Edward pounded on the table again.

"You can keep the Automail, I don't need it!" He went to make his way up stairs, no matter how pathetic it made him look. He tripped and landed in his face but he wasn't going to give up.

Greed took him into his arms, they both were sitting on the floor then. Edward pounded on Greed's chest, yelling to be let go. Jealousy didn't male an appearance and for that Edward was glad for. Greed just turned his chest and arms into unyielding carbon. Keeping Edward in place.

When the boy had finally stopped fighting, Greed said simply; "I won't let you leave,"

-*-*-*-

A/N - Yes, time keeps skipping. But since Edward doesn't leave the house - the guys at the military aren't going to find him easily. The technique of Greed holding Edward till he was calmed down is something that Mom and I had to do with my younger brother. He had brain damage while in the womb because his birthmother took drugs, so he's had challenges in life because of this. Anyway, when he was younger all he could do was yell and scream to tell us that he was angry, anyway, when he got like this, Mom or I would hold him and just not say anything till it was over. It was a way of telling him that everything is okay. It worked. Thankfully after several years of Therapy, he is doing well in school.

Kagome, Kagome is a real Japanese children's game. I think this is awesome and am going to teach it to my kids if I ever have any.

Pay attention to Gage.


	6. Lover, oh Lover

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 6 - Lover, oh Lover!**

Greed was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine when Martel arrived home; "Darling?" she pulled off her coat and hung it up as Greed rose and went to her. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her gently.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered into her ear. She smiled at nothing in particular. She pulled back enough to see his shinning eyes.

"No, do you want to?" she asked.

"Here or in bed, darling?" he joked.

"I don't want Edward and Jelly to hear us making love!" Martel slapped his shoulder.

"Well, we don't have to make love to know that we love and are in love with each other," Greed replied.

"I know," Martel replied. His hand encased the back of her neck gently and he pulled her in for a close, tongue entwined kiss that lasted for long moments. When they pulled apart, both were panting.

"We could go out to the barn," Martel suggested with a funny twist of her lips. Greed shook his head, but drew her towards the couch.

"Darling, we need to do something with Edward, he's not happy," Greed explained.

"What happened?"

"He let me know what he wanted," Greed sighed, "and its not us, or Jelly, he wants his brother. He didn't believe me when I told him that Alphonse was gone, that they had traded a soul for a body," he let Martel draw him into a tight and supportive embrace.

"I know he isn't happy, but I don't know what to do," Martel replied.

"I think that he likes you more than me, I mean, in a parental way. Somehow I don't think he wants a father," Greed whispered. He played with Martel short blond hair.

"You hit the nail on the head, darling, Edward hates Hohenheim for leaving them. He told me so,"

"Ah, so that's it. I guess I should just go about it the way I think I should and not like other Father's then," Greed muttered.

"I thought that was what you were doing!" Martel said in surprise and confusion. Greed laughed at this and nipped her on the nose.

"The thing I want to be right now though…" and his hand slipped up her shirt, Martel giggled and a blush marred her cheeks, "Is your lover…"

Martel started to unbutton his shirt, not caring if the children heard them or not.

-*-*-*-*-

Edward hobbled to the attached bathroom. Peering into the mirror, he saw that he was drawn and pale. He didn't feel well at all and he hated being sick. He pointed a finger at the mirror and glared as much as he could; "You are not allowed to feel like shit!" he ordered the reflection. However, his reflection didn't care. It shrugged and Edward sighed.

"What are you doing out of bed on your own?" the voice was sharp and made Edward jump with and topple over. He banged his head into the wall before Greed could catch him.

"Are you all right?" Greed's tone turned to worried.

"Yeah, I just hadn't expected you to be there," Edward replied. Greed helped him to stand on his good leg.

"Are you sure, you don't look well," Greed said, he pursed his lips and put them to Edward's forehead.

"Hey!"

"It's the best way to see if you have a fever or not," Greed explained with at one that said for Edward to not act like a five year old.

"I forgot about that," Edward admitted.

"You should stay in bed today," Greed picked the boy up and immediately returned him to the day bed. The covers were smoothed over Edward as he yawned.

"I am tired,"

"I think that you might be coming down with something, I'll visit the pharmacist and see if they have anything for a cold, just in case. I'm taking Martel with me and the guy's are busy, so you'll be on your own this morning," Greed went back to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. He made Edward drink it all before refilling it and placing it on a table near the bed.

"So, you'll be staying in this room. Edward, if I find you missing and you've done it under your own power. I will give you a spanking, am I clear on this?" Greed said his warning glare was enough to make Edward blink, not from shock, but from sheer embarrassment. He nodded his head. But Greed cocked his head, expecting something more.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied. The words were hard to say, but making Greed happy at the moment was more important than his pride. Greed smiled and stroked some of the sun blond hair.

"When I come back I shall help you with a bath, here is your book, we need to get you more of those. I bet you're bored,"

Edward took the proffered book; "Yes,"

Greed bent and this time he did kiss Edward softly on the forehead before he retreated down stairs. The trap door was bolted shut and Edward knew that unless he transmuted it, he was stuck here.

His body suddenly shook from the cold and he wondered how in the world could he get sick twice in one year?

-*-*-*-*-

Martel chattered to her husband as they transverse the small shopping area of Gulfed Galley. It was a small town where everyone knew everyone and their business. It wouldn't be easy to keep out of the main watch of the people. Greed wanted to keep it private. But, he did know that he had to keep up appearances.

It was odd that Edward would get sick, or possibly be sick, the day after he told Gage that Edward was sick. Maybe Edward never did get over that first cold, maybe it became something else. They should get a doctor to see him to him, Greed noted.

Their first stop was the pharmacy where Greed and Martel talked to Dr. Victor Mallory. He was a fat man for a doctor, smoked too. Greed didn't like him at all. The threat to Edward's health apparent. However, only the assistant, Emily Graves, went on house calls.

"I can make a visit if you are worried and want a professional opinion," Emily was saying. She flipped her dark hair over one shoulder with one hand while the other made notes of the symptoms Martel described.

"It might be that he didn't recover fully from the first cold and its just finishing up, but I won't know for sure unless I see him. But, these herbs should take care of anything until you make a decision," Emily handed them a bag and they paid for it.

"I'll come by if Edward really does need a doctor," Greed promised. Emily nodded and saw them out.

Their next stop was the grocer where they made their weekly purchases.

"Should I make chocolate cake for Edward when he's better?" Martel asked. She wasn't much of a baker and so she grabbed the instant cake mix. It came in a flower-like sack.

"Go ahead, I think he'd like that," Greed said in affirmation. Martel added it to their basket. The meandered on through before paying and beginning for home. It was a one mile walk, one that they took at their leisure. It was nice, Martel said, to have some alone time.

"We should have some of Jelly's friends over for a sleep over this weekend, I'll get in touch with the parent's," Martel said.

"A sleep over?" Greed wondered in confusion.

"Yeah, silly. A sleep over. When all the kids stay up and play games and eat loads of sugar, it's fun," Martel explained.

"Ah,"

"I think that Jelly needs more than just Edward. After all, it doesn't sound as if Edward wants much to do with Jelly," she sighed.

"It's because he still see's Jelly as Alphonse and he isn't, Edward just hasn't accepted the fact that he los this brother, again, and this time he won't be getting him back," Greed shook his head.

"Edward need's something to do, he needs to get out of the house, he needs to find a new life," Martel said.

"Hmmmm…he is a smart boy and…maybe Evvie needs some help at the school house," Greed muttered to himself.

"We need to get Edward a wheel chair, if he's to get around at all," Martel said. She was dead set on it and Greed knew better than to argue.

He grinned; "Great, let's get home and see about Edward.

-*-*-*-*-

They found him shivering and coughing in bed. They made up a tea with the herbs and Martel called Emily to set up an appointment.

Edward was sleeping by the time Emily arrived, but the check up went without a hitch. They stood in the living room an hour later.

"He'll be fine with rest, he needs to eat though and don't reattach the Automail. It was a good thing you took them when you did, if his body had to keep up with the Automail and try to fight off the cold, I am afraid that he'd be worse off than he is. A week in bed, at the most and then he can get out and about. After he's better, he should spend more time outside,"

Martel saw Emily out this time. When she returned to Greed she patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Let's try this again, he needs to trust us," Martel said.

"I know, I just don't want him running off and his alchemy is dangerous when he's in the mood," Greed said.

"I know," was all Martel could say to that.

-*-*-*-

Gage was very happy. His men had gotten the information that they needed. The boy that was in Green Smith's protection was indeed the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Now, what to do with this tid-bit of information?" he wondered to himself with a slightly evil smirk on his lips.

He tapped his finger on the desk before him; "Watch them, for now, when the boy is alone, then you can take him into our custody,"

-*-*-*-

A/N - A small Martel/Greed chapter. By the way, they are married in this fic. It's just that Greed doesn't have a last name. Green Smith is what I use for when he is in public and since they are supposed to be in hiding from the Military - he wouldn't announce their position by going with Greed. Martel…er….well….does she really need a last name?


	7. Fresh Baked Bread and Coffee

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 7 - Fresh baked bread and Coffee**

He woke besides his wife, a warm lump in the queen sized bed that they shared. The room was just beginning to burst with the flares of sun light. Another day, a beginning to the same old problems but possibly with a different muse to get around said problems. Greed turned over and onto his back. Staring at the ceiling never helped his thinking process, he did that better on his feet. Doing some inane chore or reading a romance bodice ripper that Martel particularly liked.

Jealousy would have to be woken for school. The boy wasn't a morning person at all. In fact, he was horrible in the mornings. He wished that he knew how to handle it better than carry a screaming Jelly down to the breakfast table. Martel would have had out meal ready by then with strawberry's or pancake syrup to go along with it. Edward liked his plain, possibly a by product of traveling all the time and never having the time to properly enjoy his food.

Alphonse, that was the solution to his problem. He knew though, that the boys had just traded one for the other, that no matter what they did - they would never be whole again. Edward would be this angry child who missed his brother for a long while and Jelly would always be trying to get Edward to notice him and call him "Younger Brother". In an affectionate tone, not because he had too.

That was the only reason why Edward hadn't left. It was because he still believed that Alphonse was 'alive' inside the body and the Jelly was 'possessing' the body. It wasn't uncommon, he knew, for his sort to take over a host's body and push the spirit of the host into a small box to keep control of the body. He had done it plenty of times. It was how they survived, really.

He breathed in deeply; the sudden smell of coffee made his thoughts grind to a halt. Why was he thinking without sipping that goodness anyway? Rising softly, he pulled on his robe and tucked the blankets around Martel. He'd take care of breakfast this morning. So that she could sleep in. Ever since they had taken in the boy's their mornings had begun earlier than their normal.

What he found in the kitchen, a few moments later, surprised him. Edward stood at the counter, watching the coffee percolate through the clear glass container. He was dressed in dark blue pajama pants and a matching sleeveless top. His sun-streaked blond hair was lose around his shoulders. He should be in bed, resting up from the past three days when the cold had wracked his body horribly.

"Edward?" his voice was soft, he didn't want to surprise the boy and make him topple over.

"Greed," Edward replied, his tone was almost desolate.

"I remembered something about the gate,"

Greed took a seat at the table, Edward didn't turn to look at the Homunculus. He was stooped slightly, but there was something that told Greed that Edward was far from despair.

"I remember reading that…you can't pull something from the Gate that doesn't exist," he said, "When Mom died, she didn't go to the Gate, or was pulled in by the Gate. The Gate isn't an afterlife or however you want to explain an afterlife as being. That was why we failed with out transmutation - she didn't exist in the gate. But Al did and does. And I think that he exists in Jealousy's body," Edward was able to turn a bit to face Greed, but not completely.

"Sometimes, when we are alone - Jealousy's eyes will go from that purple to the light blue of Alphonse. The blue I remember from our child hood, he'll say my name in that same way and….and I know he's there. I know that he knows and he knows that I'll fix it," Edward began to hop across the kitchen. Greed watched carefully. He didn't think that Edward would be so proficient with one arm and leg.

"The question though, not that I care, but what will happen if I did fix it? What will you and Martel do? What if now all you have is Alphonse and not Jealousy?"

"That is a good question," Greed nodded. The coffee timer beeped and Greed ambled over to pour two cups of coffee. Both black. He put one in front of Edward who sipped at it.

"I always did say that Caffeine wasn't a drug, but a vitamin," Edward smiled a little.

"Pleasant memories?" Greed asked.

"I need to know why you're keeping me, for real. It can't be just because you want to know what life as a father is," Edward snorted.

"And why not?" Greed frowned good naturedly.

"You're jealous, but I can't figure out why," Edward retorted.

"Fine, I wish that I had the sort of relationship that you have with the Colonel," Greed admitted.

"What? Mustang can't even pick his nose without Hawkeye handing him a tissue!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"He is the father figure you never had," Greed shook his head.

"I don't need a father," Edward replied.

"Sure, you don't. Who is going to teach you to shave? Who is going to teach you to pick up women, or treat a girl right?" Greed asked.

"I don't need anyone to teach me those things. They are called **books** for a reason," Edward flopped his hand.

"Okay, so what are we going to do if you are able to make Jealousy give up that cushy body he has. Won't you stay with us?" Greed asked.

"I can't. The Military is going to be looking for me soon. I missed the deadline to talk to Mustang, he's going to be royally pissed off," Edward gulped the fast cooling liquid. Greed watched him, sipping at his own.

"Martel is happier since we've had you boy's," Greed said.

"Yippy,"

"Edward, just think about it,"

"I have and….I need to get Al back to normal, again!"

Greed abandoned the kitchen table to start on the oat meal; "We should make a deal, then, don't you think? Equivalent Exchange and all that rot?" he smirked. Edward was reminded of Mustang and the manipulations that he as capable of.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you and Mustang were brothers," Edward scoffed.

"I'll let you have your leg back if you promise me that you'll stay,"

"Stay…huh? For how long?" Edward asked.

"No time limit," Greed replied. He set a pan of water to boil.

"And what do I have to do to get my arm back?" Edward asked.

"That will take a bit more negotiating," Greed shrugged.

"Bah! You mean manipulating!"

A bang on the back door interrupted their conversation; Greed glared at it before answering. He stepped back as a man in an expensive white suit with long black hair swept into a pony at the nape of his neck stepped into the kitchen.

"Greed, I should have known that it was you who kidnapped the Fullmetal Shrimp," the man laughed.

"Kimblee!" Edward blinked in surprise. How had this man found him and not Mustang or Havoc, or Breda? What did he want?

"I see you found the place, all right," Greed replied. Kimblee made himself comfortable.

"I did, it wasn't that hard, your Chimera smell awful, even when they do bathe," Kimblee smirked.

"I see," Greed wasn't surprised to see the former Military man in his kitchen. It was rather hard to kill Kimblee after all. He poured out another cup of coffee and put it in front of Kimblee who was staring at Edward.

"How have you kept him so compliant? Did you drug him or something?" Kimblee asked. Edward glared at the man but didn't say anything. He didn't want to take Kimblee on with just two useful limbs. What a time to be limbless!

"He's been sick, actually, I'd never drug up my son," Greed smirked at the idea. He would file that idea though, just in case.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Edward turned his glare on Greed.

"Now, now, Nephew!" Kimblee grinned widely. Edward couldn't help but imagine the teeth of a wild boar; bloodied after it had eaten its kill in that grin of Kimblee's. He looked down at the table, no longer able to stomach that evil grin.

"That is no way to talk to your father," Kimblee went on to scold him.

"He isn't my father, don't pretend otherwise, now what the hell do you want?" Edward grumped. Greed's hand came down on his shoulder. Hard. Edward didn't move. Greed liked Kimblee for some odd reason.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, **son**," Greed suggested.

"Fine, sure, I know when I'm not needed," Edward ground his teeth. He was going to hop with as much dignity as he could in order to hop up the stairs at to his attic bedroom. But when Kimblee picked him up - with an evil smirk on his face - Edward did not like where this was going.

"Don't hurt my son, Kimblee, I'll kick your ass if you do," Greed said protectively. Kimblee's smirk turned into a pout as he turned towards the stairs.

"Just tell me where his bedroom is and I'll tuck him in so that he can't fall out of bed," he looked down at Edward who was holding on tightly with his flesh hand, just in case the man had the idea to drop him, "The pour fellow, it'll hurt otherwise,"

Greed directed him and with that, Kimblee marched up the stairs. Edward refused to show that he was scared at all.

Kimblee was humming by the time they reached Edward's room. He made a beeline for the bed and put Edward down gently; "Boy, I'm not here because of you. Rumors get around - that's how I knew that Greed had you - what I need from you - is the secret to the Flame Alchemist's fire technique," Kimblee explained as he re-tucked the blankets around Edward. He did it in such a way that Edward wasn't able to get free at all. No amount of struggling could get the blankets to let go of him.

"I don't know it," Edward replied. There was a hand on his cheek. Making him still enough so that Kimblee could stare back down at him.

"I intend to kill Mustang, what is his secret?"

"I don't care if you try to kill Mustang, but mind you, the key word here is try. If you knew anything about Mustang, you'd know that he isn't an easy man to defeat," Edward replied.

"Why is that, I wonder?"

"One word, and I'm not going to tell you," Edward rolled his eyes. Kimblee rose from the side of the bed and pulled the blinds, darkness descended on the small room. Edward could hear the foot steps as Kimblee found his way to the trap door.

"You're still a bit feverish, you should sleep," was the only departing remark.

- - -

"NO! I DON'T WANT TOO!" Jealousy yelled. The entire house rattled with his wails. Greed was glad that only he, Martel and Edward were living in the house. He was glad that Edward's room was far away so that he could get some rest. Despite what he said, he knew that Edward was tired and wanted to sleep. Martel had slept an hour later than usual and had come running down the stairs just to find the morning breakfast all ready made. She sat in the living room while Greed dealt with their youngest son. He insisted upon it.

"Jealousy! Don't make me spank you, I'll do it if I have to!" Greed threatened.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!!!!!" Jealousy wailed. Greed had just won the battle of getting Jealousy to eat his oat meal, with the promise that he could take a cookie to school for an after noon snack.

"Do you want to sit on those hard benches with a smarting ass, boy?" Greed asked, his tone low and growling. Jealousy knew this. It was a warning. Greed had used it on Edward, before they retreated to the study. Jealousy didn't know what happened in there, Mother would always have him do something to distract him. But he didn't miss the tears that Edward wiped away hurriedly when Greed emerged with the golden child in his arms, just to put to bed moments later.

"No…" Jealousy sniffled. Greed then had a gentle smile and bent to wipe away the snot with a tissue.

"Let's go now, you'll have fun," Greed turned and waved to Martel, who gave a wave back and an air kiss for Jealousy. They put on their shoes and the screen door slapped behind them. Martel relaxed as she heard the voices of her husband and son receding into the morning brightness.

**Thump…**

**Thump….**

**Grumble…**

"Edward, is that you?" Martel was facing the main stair case, which Edward was carefully making his way down. He was still in his pajama's.

"Kimblee decided that he had to tuck me in, stupid…gah!" he fell down five steps to come to a halt on his back. He moaned from the slight pain in his head. He didn't realize the Martel had rose from her place on the couch and was now kneeling beside him.

"Edward? Are you all right?" Martel asked as she helped him to sit up.

"I'm ready to agree to anything Greed wants as long as I get my leg back, if I can't get around how am I supposed to put Al to rights?" Edward complained, he found himself dizzy.

"You're bleeding, let's get you patched together, have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No, Kimblee put me to bed," Edward shook his head and rested against Martel. He put his single arm around her neck. She smelled like freshly baked bread, and suddenly, tears popped into his eyes and started to run down his cheeks.

"You smell like Mom…." he whispered.

Martel pretended that she didn't hear him.

- - -

A/N - I know that this is a bit short. Sorry. But its an update. Okay, I do have corporal punishment in here because a) I grew up with it and as long as the parent does it right, there isn't a problem with it. Secondly, I had it from Jealousy's point of view because I think it'd make a bigger impact on him than from Edward's view. Only because those memories Jealousy are thinking about don't really have anything to do with the story. Well. Enjoy.

Ta,

Agis Quod Adis


	8. Brotherly Moments

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 8 - Brotherly Momemts**

Re-attaching Automail was painful.

The Nerves had been trying to connect to something, anything, to fill that void in the brain that just knew that it had a leg, but couldn't quite work it out that there was nothing there. Sometimes Edward could swear that he could feel the nerves connect to his leg, in his dreams, or in an inane moment during the day when his thoughts were chasing each other like a dog chases its tail.

However, when it came to the real thing, it was much more painful. But he never cried out. The pain he felt when the nerves suddenly reconnected, and the brain noted that eternal pain that wouldn't die down till hours later - it was nothing to what his brother had to go through. It was his punishment for what they did. He should have given it up, when Alphonse had voiced his concerns. They should have given it up at the grave of their mother.

That thing they had made wasn't their mother. Alphonse hadn't killed her a second time. Edward hadn't known that was the guilt that Alphonse had carried around with him. That it was his fault that their mother died a second time. He was glad when he found out that it hadn't been their mother in the first place.

It had been a mistake and they had paid for it and Edward knew that he would still carry their sin in the form of the Automail. He didn't regret it. If anyone was to make penance, it would be him. As older brother it was his responsibility.

A hand on his flesh hand made him look over into blue eyes; "Brother!"

"Alphonse!?"

"I won't be able to stay long, Jealousy likes this body and wants to stay, but I shant let him win. I'll fight, if you'll help from out there?"

"Of course, Alphonse, I'll never let you down," Edward promised. He never would. Greed need not make him promise something silly since Alphonse was there, sharing this body with jealousy.

"Let who down, Brother?"

When had those bright blues turn into the light violet. Edward didn't know. He graced Jealousy with an encourage smile.

"Never mind that, I was talking to myself," he turned to look up at the over cast sky. It was the first time he had been out, they were no where near the town because Greed had asked them to stay on their property. They were within site of the house, sitting under a large oak tree.

"We should get inside before it rains. I can feel it," Edward said as he stood. He was glad for two legs. Jealousy grinned up at him and took his hand to pull himself up. They made their way to the house. It was empty, Martel and Greed deciding to give their son's a bit of freedom and trust. They had gone to dinner and would be back soon. Edward had some soup - that Martel had made after his encounter with the floor that morning - warming on the stove. He stopped Jealousy once they got to the porch.

"Want to see something cool?" Edward asked, it wasn't something he'd ask Alphonse, but Jealousy wasn't at all good at Alchemy. Even the simplest stuff was hard for him to do.

At Jealousy's nod of excitement, Edward brought out some chalk from his pants pocket. He knelt and made an array in the grass, the chalk barely showed up, but Edward knew what he was doing, and with a puff of smoke, a long thing of bread appeared. It was steaming hot and Jealousy's mouth started watering, it smelled just like the bread that his Mother made.

"That is so cool," he moaned as Edward picked it up.

"Told you so," Edward laughed.

He missed being able to show off to his younger brother Alphonse, who no longer saw Edward's alchemy as cool, arrays' or claps, not withstanding.

- - -

Jealousy knew the rules. He wasn't to play ball in the house. Edward had tried, he really had tried. But they had gotten into a shouting match. It was bedtime, Greed and Martel had instructed Edward to put Jealousy to bed promptly at eight.

It was twenty past, Edward knew that their 'parents' would be home soon, but Jealousy wasn't listening. He didn't want to take a quick bath, or brush his teeth, or go to bed. He didn't want Edward to read him a story, no matter how much Edward begged, promising to read an Alchemy text, anything to get Jealousy to obey him.

He didn't remember Alphonse being such an ass about bed time. From what he remembered, as long as Alphonse got a hug and kiss from their mother, he was fine. They would share a bed, sometimes, but usually, just the sound of Edward's soft breathing in the next bed over was enough to make Alphonse go to sleep.

Jealousy bounced the ball and laughed as it went in an erratic line about the room. It hit Edward in the head and he blinked as Jealousy caught it.

"Please, Martel and Greed will be home soon, they'll be mad at both of us!"

"So? They'll be mad at you, not me! I'm the perfect son!" Jealousy laughed. Edward had to ground his teeth and count to ten to keep from yelling. He wished he was dealing with Alphonse and not Jealousy.

"I am trying to do what I was told, like I promised Greed I'd do. You not helping me is a horrible thing for a younger brother to do," Edward pouted, wondering if he referred to Jealousy like an older brother would - in fact - get the child to do as he was told.

"I don't care, I liked it when you couldn't walk," Jealousy glared.

"Why? Was it because you could go and do stuff with Greed and Martel? Get more attention?" Edward asked.

"It was because I could sit with you and you couldn't get away, you had to sit and read to me, do whatever I wanted!" Jealousy cried out. The ball suddenly whizzed at him and Edward ducked by instinct. The sudden shattering sound made both boy's gasp and look at the vase Greed and bought Martel as a house warming gift.

"Now you've done it!" Jealousy stomped his foot.

"I didn't throw the stupid ball, you did!" Edward replied.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward hadn't ever heard Martel get harsh with him, or Jealousy for that matter. He blinked. Martel stood with her hands on her hips, Greed was hanging up coats behind her. He gulped. They both looked scary.

"Edward doesn't want me to be his brother any more! He liked Alphonse better!" Jealousy pointed at Edward accusingly.

"I paid the Equivalent Exchange for Al. You high jacked his body! You have no right!" Edward growled.

"That's enough, both of you, I don't care about that right now," Martel marched up to Jealousy and hooked two fingers onto his ear, she pulled the boy to the couch and made him sit. She did the same with Edward who followed her willingly.

"Who broke it?" Greed asked, coming to stand behind his wife. Edward had the sudden flash of Izumi and her husband Sig. It was scary how Martel suddenly look so much like Izumi that Edward was shaking in fear.

"Edward did it," Jealousy said smugly. He had his arms crossed while Edward was scared stiff. He was sure that Martel would kick his ass like Izumi would. But then again, Alphonse always went by the rules, he'd have never been playing ball in the house! Never in Izumi's house either.

"Please don't thrash me…" Edward gulped.

"Did you do it?" Greed asked.

"No…I…was trying to put Jealousy to bed like I was told, but he wouldn't and we got into an argument, he got mad and threw the ball at me. I ducked without realizing it and the vase was smashed. I can fix it, I know a simple array that'll fix it," Edward stuttered.

"You liar!" Jealousy was red in the face. But Edward wasn't looking at him. He was still scared. Martel could thrash him easily, he knew. She wasn't a push over and she was pissed.

"Jealousy, go to the study," Greed demanded.

That stopped Jealousy in his tracks. Why wasn't Edward not being sent to the study?

"What…?"

"We saw the whole thing, you are lying to us, and we don't appreciate lairs," Martel glared at her youngest son.

"But...but…"

"Go, now," Greed's tone had gotten low. Jealousy bowed his head and slowly walked past his parents. Edward watched as the younger boy went to study, knowing that he'd get a spanking. He hoped Greed wouldn't bring out the strap. He had gotten spankings from Greed before - they weren't fun - but maybe he'd go easy on the child since he was younger.

"Edward, its time for bed," Martel said.

"Yes, ma'am, good night," Edward muttered quietly. He found himself up in his bedroom moments later. His room was right above the study, and he could clearly hear the cries of Jealousy as he was getting his punishment for breaking the vase and lying.

Edward took a short shower, which was made easier with two legs, brushed his teeth and put on clean pajama's. He raised the blinds of his window so that the moon light could filter in. Snuggled into his own blankets, he didn't miss the sound of the trap door being opened and the quiet pattering of his younger brother - if only in body- coming to his side.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Jealousy?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Come on," Edward invited. Jealousy climbed into bed with him, and moments later, both boys were fast asleep.

_"Thank you," Alphonse's voice echoed in his dreams. He and Jealousy stood in a bright room that looked like the living room from Alphonse's child hood home. _

"_I won't let you have it back!" Jealousy seethed. Still angry. _

"_I know, but I won't let you win either," Alphonse smiled gently. Jealousy marched up to the other and made to swing, but his body suddenly froze. _

"_This is my body, my mind, my soul. You cannot hurt me," Alphonse informed him gently. Then, the scene faded and the dreams went on to other inane things. _

- - -

A/N - I had to write that. I might do a spanking scene for real, instead of just referring to it. But it has to be for something good.


	9. Engaging Forest

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 9 - Engaging Forest**

"Come on, Jelly, you don't want to be late," Edward, to the surprise of Greed and Martel, was able to calm Jealousy down enough to actually get the boy ready for school. The boy's had come to breakfast early, Jealousy had helped Edward set the table, they had eaten their oat meal and Jealousy had asked Edward about one of his math problems that had been giving him trouble.

Edward helped him solve it without giving away the answer and this made Greed and Martel asked the most important question that any parent has asked at one point or another; "Who are you and what have you done with our children?"

Needless to say, Greed was glad to be left alone with Martel. He assured her that Edward would never let anything happen to Jealousy. The boy was convinced that Alphonse was there some place, and therefore ensured that Edward would protect Jealousy. No matter what.

Edward and Jealousy weren't more than a mile away from their home when two men stepped out into the road before them; "You Edward and Albert Smith?" one asked.

"No, they're twins enjoined at the hip," Edward replied. The two men looked at each other, before one held up a piece of paper.

"Hmmmm…..Gold hair, gold eyes….bronze hair…violet eyes….these are them," Number 1 said to Number 2. Number 2 nodded his head.

"You…" he pointed at Albert, "go to school, you're expected," 'Albert blinked at the man dangerously.

"And you," Number 1 pointed at Edward, "Are coming with us!"

"What? Why?" Edward asked.

"Boss man wants to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist," Number 1 explained. The men started forward, but Edward was faster. He drew a quick array and a cage sprung up. The two men just smirked before Number 2 bent the bars and broke four in half, two in each hand.

"Jelly, run!" Edward pushed Jealousy into the bushes. Edward was caught up by Number 1, who then twirled a piece of rope around the young alchemist.

"Gag him too, we can't have anyone getting curious!" Number 2 said. It happened quickly along with a blind fold and Edward was totally hopeless. He couldn't fight back, nor could he see where they were going.

"What happened to Albert Smith?" Number 1 asked.

"He's gone, come on, let's go quickly," Number 2 replied.

- - -

Greed and Martel were cleaning up the kitchen and planning their day when Jealousy ran into the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

"What's wrong!?" Greed asked, panicked.

"They took Edward!"

"Martel, call Roa, Dorochet and Bido!" Greed ordered as he ran out the door. Martel grabbed Jealousy before he could follow his father.

"You'll stay with me," she said, brooking no room for arguments.

- - -

"What the hell do you want from me?" Edward asked. He was tied to a chair in the basement of what he could only assume was a house or the Mayoral building of the small town they lived near to. He didn't know the name of the town, but Gage Forest had introduced himself.

"Fullmetal, I have to say that I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now. Mustang never let me near you," Gage frowned.

"Gee, I wonder why. I bet both him and my **Father…**" - that was hard to say, but Edward didn't know how much this man knew and he wanted to keep on the safe side - "had a damned good reason!"

"I am sure they do, but don't you ever want to do more for the world than help out sniveling idiots who don't even like you?" Gage said eagerly. He was sitting in a chair right before Edward, his eyes were shinning with something that Edward couldn't explain.

"_Alchemist, be thou for the people_," Edward retorted.

"That is such an inane motto, don't you think, after all, Alchemists are only for themselves," Gage waved his hand and sighed.

"True, I didn't join the military out of any pity for those who weren't strong enough to defend themselves. I did it for myself, but I learned a thing or two, and helping people is more fulfilling than helping yourself," Edward replied.

"Helping yourself is the Equivalent Exchange of our world. If you don't than who will?" Gage asked.

"I had help with getting what I wanted, Mustang helped me and so did others, and I gave them what help I could. Even my **parents** want something from me," Edward replied, "You aren't an Alchemist, you do not understand me or what I do, so don't pretend you do,"

"Fine, I won't. However, I don't believe in you stupid Equivalent Exchange shit, you're going to work for me. We're going to take out the government. I will rule Amestris!" Gage laughed evilly.

"You are one pathetic, small, sad little man," Edward muttered.

"Takes one to know one," Gage replied.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A GRAP TO BE SQUASHED INTO THE BASTARD COLONE'S WINE YOU JERK!?"

"I didn't say any of that," Gage blinked. Edward struggled in his bindings.

"You implied it!"

The sudden cries of pain from the hallway had Gage on his feet; "Ha! That'd be my Father right now, be prepared to die, painfully," Edward smirked. If there was anything about Greed that he could depend on, it was the fact that Greed hated it when his 'things' were taken from him.

Gage shook in fear as he picked up a knife, he turned Edward's chair to face the door, he put the cold steel to Edward's cheek.

The door shook and then was blown off its hinges.

"Stop right there!" Gage called out, "Or he dies!"

- - -

a/n - Yayness! Action! I love myself. This is short. But, I like where it goes. Just wait, I am getting some cool ideas. [insert evil, bastard colonel laugh here]

p.s - I know that this seems a bit fast. I am sorry. But I did kinda set it up in "School". So, I think that this is most natural. A bigger plot comes later.


	10. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**a/n - Okay, so three new chapters plus this one brings us to the count of 10! Yayness. Also. I did some cover art for this story. It's not very good, but I got the idea from the author of "Sugar Coated Lies" - which is a very good fic by the way, its on my favorites list so check it out. You can find my cover art for this fic on my profile. **

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 10 - Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch…**

The cold steel of the blade waggled against his throat in such a way that Edward was sure that he'd die. The dust from the explosion was slowly crawling to a halt. All Edward could hear was the blood pounding in his ears. The monster that stepped through the door was pissed. Edward hadn't seen Greed in his Carbon-Shield form ever in the long months he'd had to live with them.

"Forest! I am going to kill you!" the harshness hit Edward like a train hitting a roadblock. Even when he had fought him, he hadn't been so angry.

"Not a step closer or the boy dies!" Gage's hand slipped and a shallow cut was made by pure accident. Edward gasped, the pain wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but he hadn't been expecting the cut.

"Now, you are going to die painfully," Greed gouged his foot into the floor, breaking through the dirt. Edward took this chance to raise a chair leg and thump it onto Gage's foot. The man howled and dropped the knife. Edward pushed himself away and onto the floor while the man was attacked by Greed.

Martel was suddenly at his side, Jealousy behind her; "Are you all right?" she asked, she was stern looking and all Edward could do was nod his head. He was free from the ropes.

Behind them, Greed had Gage by the throat, slowly squeezing the man's neck; "Never. Touch. My. Son. Again!" and with that - he cleanly snapped the man's neck. Gage fell limply to the floor. Bido, Roa and Dorochet ran into the room, they had been busy taking care of the guards.

"What do we do now, boss?" Roa asked.

"Take Edward and Jealousy home, Roa. Dorochet, Bido, I and Martel are going to poke around. I don't think that Forest had the brain power for this. I think he had someone helping him," Greed ordered. Roa nodded and threw Edward over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! I can walk you know!" Edward gasped. Roa chuckled.

"I know," was all he said. Edward glared at the floor while Jealousy giggled beside them. Martel joined her husband at the desk and started going through it while Bido and Dorochet went to search the rest of the building.

"Why do you think he kidnapped Edward?" she asked.

"Probably something to do with Amestris. He is the most powerful Alchemist around. He could easily escape us if he wanted to, but he'll never leave Alphonse unless he was forced to," Greed replied. They went through the letters in the desk quickly but found nothing of use. Martel gave up on the bottom desk cabinet when she accidentally shut it on her hand. She pulled her fingers back in a hiss, and that was when both she and greed noticed the false bottom.

From that they drew several blue prints and notes; "That's Central Military Head Quarters," Martel muttered as she looked them over.

"Mustangs office is circled," Greed clucked his tongue.

"Do you think that they want to kill Mustang for some reason?" Martel asked.

"No way, this is bigger than a revenge plot," Greed replied.

"Huh, I wonder what it could be,"

"I bet Kimblee knows," Greed shook his head.

- - -

**Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch…**

Mustang was quickly scrawling his name on papers. He had a date with Emily Rose, a beautiful girl who worked at his favorite book shop. She had actually started talking to him, she wasn't a fainting flower either and played hard to get. But after several months, he had finally gotten her to go out with him.

The phone rang; "Mustang here," he said with a bout of annoyance.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" the other voice laughed.

"Who…now wait….Kimblee!"

"Ah, so you do remember me. I am glad for that,"

"What the hell do you want?" Mustang asked.

"Only your death, oh, and to rule Amestris. But, either one would make my day. By the way, you should be getting a package any moment soon…"

Riza Hawkeye walked in and set a nicely wrapped box on his desk. It had red ribbon on it.

"Do me a favor and open it," and with that the line went dead. Roy stared at the package before he heard the ticking. Slowly putting down the phone, he inched out of his chair and crossed the office to poke his head into the outer room.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, do me a favor and evacuate everyone from this section of the building," Roy ordered. She didn't ask question, the other were ushered out to spread the word. Roy closed the door and turned back to the ticking package. He took one step towards the desk when the ticking stopped.

The last thing remembered was an explosive fire ball.

- - -

The explosion rocked the hallway as debris went flying everywhere. Riza went tumbling to the ground. Other Military personnel took cover and some had their hand guns out. It was a habit from the Ishbalan Civil War where explosions rocked their world every day.

"Hey, where's the Boss!?" Breda asked, worried that their superior officer wasn't with them.

"Damn, I should have checked that package!" Riza cursed.

"It's not your fault First Lieutenant!" Falman coughed from the swirling dust that polluted the air.

"I've called for emergency vehicles, are we going back in for the Colonel and any other trapped men?" Havoc asked. Riza nodded. They turned back towards their now ruined offices. They were going back in.

- - -

"This won't do at all," Bradley stood at the epicenter of the terrorist bomb. He liked Mustang. The man was brilliant, even if he was in direct competition with Fullmetal, who was still missing. He made a note to himself to find the boy, and his brother, and bring them back and into the fold.

"How is the Colonel?" Bradley asked his aid, Julia Douglas.

"He's at the hospital and is in stable condition," she replied. Bradley nodded. That was good.

- - -

Riza found herself clutching the hand of her childhood friend. Roy Mustang had grown up in a brothel - her family had practically adopted the boy when they found him after a beating from a rival of Madam Christmas'. After that day, Riza knew that she would do her dandiest to stay by his side.

It helped that her father had carved the secrets of Fire Alchemy onto her back. He had made Roy promise to care for Riza, no matter what. It was the day after the death of her father that she let Roy take a look at the marks, let him copy it all down. Then he went to practicing for hours on end till he had it perfected.

Six months later she followed Roy into the Military where they made friends with Maes Hughes. The man hadn't been around lately and she made a note to call him as soon as they were at the hospital. No doubt he'd be investigating that package she hadn't checked thoroughly.

"How stupid could I be," she sighed. Not speaking to anyone in particular. She was the only one allowed in the ambulance with Roy. He groaned at her words, but did not wake. He squeezed her hand though, she imagined that he was telling her not to beat herself up over something so trivial. She smiled. If only he knew how this would haunt her footsteps.

- - -

He loved the smell of explosives after a detonation. He stood on a near by roof top and watched the smoke rise into the air. He cursed though, when he saw Mustang being hurried away by ambulance with his loyal men at his side. He must be alive then, since the sheet didn't cover his head and it looked as if he were somewhat conscious.

"Next time, Mustang, next time…" he muttered angrily.

- - -

Maes had rushed down to the hospital as soon as he heard. He actually was there before Riza and Roy. Roy was whisked away into the OR for immediate treatment. His breathing had become much harder to do on his own and it scared her.

"What happened, Riza?" Maes asked.

"We got this brown package, the note on it said to give to the Colonel, it was from an old girlfriend. You know how he is. He gets gifts all the time from girls who want him back. This one, however, blew up," She shook her head. Maes drew her to a bench and had her sit down, he took his place next to her. They were joined by Breda, Havoc, Falman and Fuery.

"Do you think he knew?" Maes asked.

"He poked his head into the office and told us to evacuate, maybe he thought that they had more time but…it went off so suddenly," she felt the tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, First Lieutenant," Fuery said softly, "He'll live, he won't let us die so we won't let him die,"

All she could do was nod her head.

"Well, I have to get to the crime scene, I've been put on the case, but I had to come down here and see that you were all right. Riza, it's not your fault. Remember that, no one blames you and you shouldn't blame yourself," Maes gave her shoulder a pat.

"Next time I'll show you the pictures of my darling Elicia's first swimming lesson! She is such a cutie and she takes to water like a duck!" he said, trying to cheer up the mood. She nodded and he left.

"I'll procure us some coffee," Falman got to his feet, Havoc hurried after. Riza was glad though, that Fuery and Breda stayed by her side, chatting softly about how awesome Roy Mustang was and how this would just make him cooler.

- - -

The destruction was centralized in Roy Mustangs office. Which was where the worst of the blast occurred. The ME's had found Roy several feet into the outer office though, he had been blown through the doorway by the explosion.

"Wow…." Schezka whistled, "This is horrible,"

"Oh, you've seen nothing, if you had seen the destruction of Ishbal, you'd not be impressed like this," Maes corrected her in a nonchalant fashion.

"Who do you think sent the bomb?" she asked.

"Not one of Roy's girlfriends, that's for sure. But, we have to investigate everyone!"

"How many did the Colonel have?" Schezka asked.

"Two hundred! Oh, I'll need you to get all of their names and take their statements, okay?" and with that he flounced away. Schezka sighed.

"Why me? And isn't that his job?" she moaned in deep despair.

- - -

A/N - Ah, this is so bloody short! But I don't have anything else. Sorry. This was just a quick idea and all and I wanted to do some stuff with the other guys. And, its totally AU now because Maes is alive! Yay!


	11. Havoc's Porn Magazines

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!**

**A/N 2 - I've re-written this chapter.**

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 11 - Havoc's Porn Magazines!!!**

He could smell her.

Somehow that was the first thing that registered in the darkness. The second thing he noticed was that his head was pounding and his left shoulder and part of his torso hurt like hell. He heard the every day noises of a hospital, it wasn't hard with gurney's being pushed down the hallway.

Opening his eyes was harder than he thought it would be, but he persevered and was rewarded by Riza and Maes sitting by his side; "What…are you doing here?" the question was directed at both of them.

"Waiting for you, silly horsy!" Maes teased. He flipped a hand like a child, it didn't garner him a glare like usual. It was hard enough, Roy thought, to keep himself awake.

"Are you hungry?" Riza asked suddenly.

"Anything but the hospital food," Roy tried a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. Riza nodded and stood, leaving the two men alone.

"So, I took a look around your office, its in disarray," Maes said conversationally.

"Disarray? That has to be an understatement," Roy chuckled. He cringed. It hurt to move or to laugh.

"Oh, sorry buddy," Maes apologized.

"It's fine. Did you find anything?"

"No, the bomb was disintegrated by the explosion. Some of the files in the outer office are all right, but everything in your office was destroyed," Maes replied.

"I got a call from…" he took a deep breathe, he could feel the tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall, "Kimblee, before the bomb went off…."

"Holy shit," Maes whistled.

"He…he knows that he…failed,"

"It was an epic failure, for sure," Maes nodded.

"He'll try…again…" Roy collapsed against the pillow.

"Take it easy, you won't be out of here any time soon, I'll take care of it, okay? As it is, they're moving your team into my part of the building, so we'll be able to coordinate better," Maes patted Roy's hand gently.

"I'm glad…I…didn't…die…" he blacked out, his eyes rolling up into his head and his body relaxed completely. Maes sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't die either, buddy," he agreed with the sleeping man. He didn't know how long he sat there, listening to the beeps of the machines that kept tabs on Roy's vitals, neither did he notice the streams of sun slowly crossing the floor. It was only the soft knock on the door that announced Riza's return.

"He fell asleep," Maes said lamely. She nodded and put the food down on the bedside table.

"Have you found anything to point to who would murder Colonel Mustang?" she asked. Maes shook his head.

"He got a call from Kimblee, before the office blew up. I bet he's still out there. I'm going to see if someone will put the Military out in force. We'll leek that some random Terrorist group sent the bomb. No one needs to know its Kimblee," Maes explained.

"Don't get killed, you have a wife and daughter to live for," Riza gave him a salute. Maes flipped her one in return. As he was stepping out the door, he turned back with a small grin on his face.

"Riza, you have Roy to live for. He won't want you to give up on living,"

She was left with those words. She looked down at the dark haired man. Maes was right. She couldn't die. Roy needed her. He needed the Eye of the Hawk.

- - -

Fuery, Falman and Havoc were searching through the debris. Their office was ruined. Completely smashed, the roof was missing and no one had thought to put a tarp over it to hide the worst damage.

"Awe man," Fuery grumbled as he pulled out some dark, varnished wood from the concrete debris, "My Chess Set is totaled! It was a gift from my Grandmother too!"

"Ah, well, at least my stuff wasn't family heirlooms," Havoc snickered in the back ground.

"No, all you had were gay porn magazines," Falman put out.

"What! No they're not!" Havoc grew red.

"Didn't you do it with the Colonel once?" Falman went on, "I remember stuff like *Oh! Colonel! ITS so big! Is that really gonna fit!?*"

Fuery was now laughing; "Ha! I remember that,"

"We were trying to fix the damned air conditioner in his office, you guys are total perverts!" Havoc yanked at the collar of his jacket as he explained the situation. Roy Mustang was horrible when he was hot. Maybe it had something to do with his alchemy, no one really knew. All they knew was that it was best to keep the Horse cool, otherwise they'd all get trampled on.

"Hm, whoever built that bomb did a great deal of damage to the Colonel's office. All that paper work we got is destroyed!" Fuery kicked his foot against some concrete.

"We're being moved down to the basement, near Hughes, I think," Falman dragged out a photograph of his family. He tucked it into an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Good, we'll be able to help find whoever tried to kill Colonel Mustang," Fuery muttered.

"I bet I know who it is too," Havoc sighed.

"What do you mean?" Fuery asked. He took his glasses off and rubbed the dirt off with a white handkerchief before putting them back on.

"I was coming into work today and as I past Kelly at the reception desk, there was this guy there. I didn't get a good look at his face as I past him, but I wanted to check Kelly out - so, I looked back. And I could have sworn that Kimblee was standing there, but the guy ducked out. It was only for a second, it's not a good I'd. of the guy," Havoc muttered.

"Damn, that's all we need, an ex-State Alchemist after our boss!" Fuery's shoulders dropped in utter despair.

"Ah, cheer up! Just look on the bright side!" Havoc jumped over concrete blocks and slammed his hand hard on Fuery's back. The man stumbled forwards.

"Yeah, and what is that?" he asked.

"We get to get out of work for a while, I bet that we'll be able to find some copies of those files Mustang had. All we need to do is forge his signature on some," Havoc rubbed his hands and had an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no! didn't Fullmetal do that once? He got into so much trouble with the Colonel," Fuery worried.

"Stop being such a girl. No, he didn't get into trouble for forging the Colonel's signature. You're thinking of the time he had to take over for the Colonel," Falman corrected.

"I don't know what is worse, working for the Colonel or working for Fullmetal on a bad day," Fuery muttered.

"Well, Fullshrimp isn't here, and the Colonel is in the hospital. We need to clean this junk up and move to our new offices," Havoc informed them. Fuery threw the piece of wood into the huge garbage can.

What was he going to tell his Grandmother happened to it?

- - -

Breda, dressed in civilian clothes, was on the scent of a stray dog. One that had torn from its leash and needed to be put down, and hard. Zolf J. Kimblee was a hard person to find. However, Breda was experienced enough to know that he would show up, sooner or later, so, he waited.

Blessed with the personality to wait and see - it wasn't a hardship to visit the bars and show an old picture of the man to anyone who would listen. A few said that the man they saw was dressed in a nice suite. However, they were sure that they had seen Kimblee.

One directed him to the slums of Central. Which didn't make any sense whatsoever. Why would a guy who dressed in silk live in a place like this? It was a question that haunted Breda as he wondered down the street.

A sudden impact from the side sent him flying across and to the right of the street. He heard thundering, but it was a sunny day, so it had to be…

The dust was fine and dirty. It made him wheeze and cough horribly as he got to his feet, gun out and at the ready. He tried to see who had pushed him, but all he could hear were the screams of women and children and the cries of men needing help.

Someone had blown up the building.

That someone had to be Kimblee.

- - -

"Hmmmm…that is interesting," Maes muttered as he look over Breda's report. The man, in uniform, had been sent to the hospital, treated for bumps and bruises before being released.

Colonel Mustang was still out of action. His injuries being the worst since he was so close to the bomb. It had been smaller than the one that had got the building though.

"Fifteen deaths in total, five children, three women and seven men," Maes let the report flap onto the desk.

"Whoever is doing this is serious about something,"

"But what?" Havoc asked. He was slumped in his chair, smoking, as usual.

"Should we evacuate Central and do a concentrated search?" Fuery asked.

"Probably should, but over fifteen thousand people live here, it wouldn't be easy," Maes replied, "And whoever our Bomber is, he may very well slip out,"

"True," Havoc agreed.

"We could shut down the city and do a search, we have enough men, but I don't think anyone would go for it unless it was Bradley's idea," Breda put him with a sharp grunt.

"Okay, rule that one out for now. We'll at least make the security around here tighter than before," Maes said.

"That's reacting, not taking action," Falman looked up from the papers he was forging Mustang's signature on. The least they could do was get something done. These papers had been on his desk for weeks and the other departments would be scrambling for the hospital if something wasn't done about it and pronto. He was almost done.

"I know, I know, but I can't very well have you lot running after Kimblee and getting blown up every which way. I'm no Alchemist and I don't think Edward can reattach your limbs," Maes crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air like a spoilt brat.

"Do you know where Edward is? We were sent looking, weeks and weeks ago, but we found nothing," Havoc said.

"No, as far as I can tell….they were in Central. I went looking myself, and I came upon this room. It had a huge transmutation circle in it. I've never seen it. Anyway, I have a sketch of it somewhere….well, they weren't there and no one around had seen either of them," Maes explained.

"Too bad, I do know that Edward was checking in with Mustang, he wasn't labeled MIA," Havoc muttered.

"Good, I'd hate to see that kid go to prison," Maes shook his head.

"Well, this is no time to worry about Edward, he's a State Alchemist, we're just soldiers, what are we supposed to do against an expert Bomb maker who can make things blow up by using molecules and stuff?" Fuery asked.

"We'll be fine, as long as we be careful," Maes replied. He wasn't intending on dieing just yet. He had a family to take care of and a best friend to help get to the top.

- - -

A/N - This was so much better the second time around! I like it a lot more. It may be a bit disjointed. But, I do hope its better. Oh, and I am not making Havoc gay in this fic. It was just a joke.


	12. Holy Stars Batward!

**_Family of a Different Nature_**

**_Chapter 12 - Holy Stars Batward!_**

It was his first time in the small town that they didn't live far from. The old red truck had barely gotten there, by the time Greed had pulled up the station, the engine block was smoking and something clacked horribly. Edward jumped out, gasping and coughing because of the smoke.

"Well, its going to call a junk yard its new home," Edward pointed out as Greed opened the hood of the truck. An attendant came out and traded word with Greed before he and another man, who was huge with muscles, pulled/pushed the truck into the garage.

Edward, meanwhile looked around. Gefallen, he couldn't remember reading anything on it. Nor could he remember if he had traveled through while on a mission for Mustang. It was a simple town. Most of the people were farmers, he remembered that from the fields they had passed while on their way to town that morning to pick up some groceries from the General Store. Greed had wanted to spend some "Father/Son time" with him. That was why Jealousy and Martel had stayed home to do some cleaning.

The single dirt road led in and out of Gefallen. On either side were store fronts. They weren't as showy as Central, the sidewalks were made out of wooden planks, there was a saloon next to a dressing parlor that sold everything from work dresses, to wedding dresses. Next to the dress parlor was a Restaurant, then the General Store. There was a book shop as well, that boasted Alchemy texts. It was so tempting to just run inside and take a look, but he had promised, under duress, to remain with his "Father".

A hand on his shoulder distracted him, he looked up at a smiling Greed; "We'll take a look after we get the groceries," he promised. Edward nodded as he let himself be steered into the General Store. It was wall to wall dry goods except for the freezers in the back. They picked up two cartons of milk, which Edward made a face just by touching the jugs. Two dozen eggs, baking soda and powder, wheat flour (Martel insisted that it was healthier than white flour) and finally some pans that Martel had been grousing that she needed. To make cooking easier.

Mr. Barnabus Addison - the proprietor - was sixty years old with white hair he combed over a bald spot and hid watery blue eyes behind goggle glasses that made his eyes bigger than they were. He greeted Greed with a wave of a hand but addressed Edward first; "I haven't seen you around, young man,"

"He's my Dad, and I've been too sick lately to come to town, this is my first time," Edward replied, he tried to be excited about it. Barny, as his friends called him, smiled.

"Your brother likes these lollipops, you bring one to him, okay?" the old man handed a green lollipop with white a white striped to Edward, along with a red one; "Don't ruin your dinner," he chuckled.

"Thank you sir, I shant," Edward promised as he pocketed the treats. Greed paid for their groceries while Barny informed him of the barn party that was going to happen that Saturday. But, the conversation changed quickly.

"Did you hear about the passing of Gage Forest? Not that we're complainin' mind ya," he whistled, "But, ya see, the way in which he was killed is very strange. Like a wild animal got into his place. And mind you, we don't get that a lot, but every once in a while…" he shrugged then.

"I'll keep a watch out," Greed said. Barny nodded.

"What with two young kids, and one without an arm, I'd keep a gun handy, Green," Barny said seriously.

"I do, I do," Greed smiled. Then he and Edward stepped out and onto the wooden side walk.

"Let's get you a few more books, I'm sure your bored while Jelly is at school," Greed said. The book store smelled musty and layers of dust lined the shelves. Edward could tell that not a lot of people came in here, maybe they didn't like books.

"How many can I get?" Edward asked.

"I think Five should do it," Greed replied. Edward nodded. A list in his head came to the fore front as he made his way to the Alchemy shelf. He picked out "Homunculi and their Inner Workings" by a Dr. H.G. Wells. He hadn't had the time to read it back in Central. He had found the other, hand written, book on Human Reverse Transmutation. No where did it say that he could make his brother into a Homunculi. It hadn't crossed his mind, he knew, because he hadn't read that. If only he had copied the needed pages to recheck his thesis.

Going through the shelves, he found another book "The Gate of Truth" - so, he hummed, he hadn't been the only one….He found three other books with information he thought he could use, or at least, get a basis for something, and added them to the pile. Greed whistled as he looked at the titles.

"You must be annoying to have around older Alchemists," he said.

"I don't know, I do everything on my own, mostly," Edward shrugged. Greed paid for the books and they returned to the gas station. The red truck was still being worked on, but the attendant had another, rust coloured truck, that had been abandoned and allowed them to take it home. It ran better than the red truck ever had and Edward could tell that Greed liked it better.

"So, what do you think of Gefallen?" Greed asked.

"It's small, and more boring than Resembool," Edward replied.

"What do you plan on doing with those books?"

"I plan to bring Alphonse back into charge of the body I made for him," Edward replied.

"How did you do that, anyway?" Greed couldn't help the curiosity.

"The components of a human body are cheap and can be found easily at the market. I used it as a base. I put in strands of my own hair and some copper from Alphonse hair, his was copper because he took after Mum a lot more than the Bastard who volunteered his sperm," Edward growled that last about his father, Greed didn't want to go into that, he had a feeling that Edward would just stop talking then.

"Anyway, I had to transfer his soul, so I made the blood seal, in my won blood, on a piece of paper and placed it with the ingredients for the body. I guess that I had blacked out or something….when I did wake…I was in your home, and Alphonse…wasn't Alphonse…"

- - -

"_Your back!" _

_The growl made the other giggle, he went on playing with the blocks. He didn't know why he was making castles or bridges and then knocking them down. He remembered playing with some old blocks as a child - it had been fun, and it was nice to revisit those memories. _

"_I've always been here!" Alphonse replied. _

"_I don't want you here!" Jealousy stomped his foot. _

"_Wow, you are getting to be quite a brat, but then again, I suppose it is in your nature," Alphonse rolled his light blue eyes to the ceiling of his bedroom. The room had two beds, one Alphonse had said was for Edward, who was gone but would soon return to him. He had alchemy books place in alphabetical order on the single short, book shelf. _

_Jealousy hated the room, it was sunny, cheerful, and full of that stupid humming sound Alphonse always made. As opposed to his own room in this soul that he shared, it was dark, and he had nothing to play with. _

"_I want you to leave," _

"_I can't, Edward needs me," Alphonse replied. _

"_What about me! Aren't I needed?" _

"_Yes," _

_He reached out to slap the smile on Alphonse's face._

_- - - _

"Martel, we're home!" Edward called out, he carried the single bag of groceries while Greed brought in his books. They found Martel in the kitchen, sipping at some coffee.

"Here, Edward, why don't you start on your research," Greed handed the books to Edward who left the groceries on the table and quickly exited the kitchen for the quiet of his bed room.

Greed started to empty the bag; "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Jelly, he said….he said that he had hit Alphonse because the other wouldn't give up the body," Martel replied.

"What?"

"It was so weird, he just stopped, stock still, in the middle of his colouring. I tried to get his attention, but it wasn't until twenty-five minutes later that he came to himself, mad as hell. He ripped up his papers and threw his crayons, told me he had hit Alphonse because the other didn't want him, and ran up to his bedroom," Martel set her coffee cup down and got to her feet. She began to put the groceries away while Greed thought it through.

"Edward told me how he was able to make the body for Alphonse, and how he transferred the soul. Maybe he is right, that Alphonse is in there and that our sweet little Jelly is the parasite," Greed said.

"Is he going to kill Jelly? He is demanding for a child but…I've grown to love him," Martel sniffed, she couldn't help her tears and Greed took her gently into his arms.

"I'll ask Edward what he thinks about this," Greed whispered, "We may lose Jelly but he wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, he stole the body from Alphonse who has spent years in that armor body, I think that Alphonse deserves to live, to breathe, to eat, to sing, to dance, to be happy,"

"I do, as well, I guess we might lose Jelly but…"

"Edward needs him, he isn't himself without Alphonse,"

"Yes," Martel agreed.

- - -

He stared at the floor, tears blinding his light purple eyes. Alphonse had lied, he wasn't needed. He wasn't….he wasn't….wanted….he wasn't supposed to be there. He knew that, but still, it hurt.

His heart had never hurt before.

_That is what is called "caring". _

**Shut up!**

_No, you have to understand. _

He didn't and he didn't want to either.

- - -

He was surprised by the sudden pain at the back of his head. He fell to the floor with a loud thunk. Stars twinkled in his line of site as he looked up at a pissed off Jealousy.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I LIKE IT HERE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GIVE UP THIS BODY! YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T!"

Edward's reflexes came alive as the bat came down he was able to jump out of the way. Despite the fact that he was one armed, he got past Jealousy's defenses and punched the younger boy. Jealousy lost his grip in the bat as he stumbled backwards.

"What the hell is going on here!?"

They ignored Greed, who had run up as soon as he had heard the yelling.

"YOU TOOK SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Edward pointed at Jealousy, "THAT BODY BELONGS TO ALPHONSE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"NO! I DON'T! I WANT TO STAY HERE AND BE LOVED! I WANT TO BE NEEDED AND I WANT SOME ONE TO WANT ME!" Jealousy cried. Streaks of black ran down his cheeks.

"You are wanted," he wasn't yelling, but he was pissed, "Martel and Greed love you, don't you see? I wasn't going to kill you off or anything, I think I found another way, a way to give you what you want and me what I want, but…the equivalent exchange….may be a problem,"

"You'll…find me my own body? So that I can stay and be happy with Mummy and Daddy?"

"Yeah, something like that," Edward nodded.

Jealousy ran to him and gave him a hug around the middle.

"Thank you, big brother!"

"No problem, Little Brother Number Two," Edward replied gently.

- - -

A/N - Ack, it may almost be over….well….not really. Who am I kidding? I guess my plan may be simple and you have all ready seen it. But, it will be interesting to see play out anyway. Did anyone get the title? instead of batman I mix Bat with Ed and it came out Batward! *lol*


	13. Interim

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 13 - Interim**

Maes Hughes arrived home late, as always it seemed, to Gracia. She was dressed in her pajama's and was just finishing a third book to Elicia - who cried out happily when she saw her father. She wriggled down from Gracia's lap to run to the newly arrived Maes.

"Daddy!" she laughed when he picked her up, "You're late!" she frowned. Maes giggled and cooed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey! Daddy just has a lot of work to do," he explained. Elicia thought about it, then she smiled.

"Your work is important, right?"

"It is, you do understand why I'm late?" he asked. Elicia nodded and then yawned.

"It's time for bed," Maes announced. Elicia, being a very willing girl to do anything her father asked, said good night to her mother and Maes took her off to her bedroom.

He noticed the red and blue lights of the military transports as they slowly drove down the streets. He had been late home from work because of a private meeting with Bradley. He had been able to convince the man that the bomber was dangerous - that they needed to step up security. Searches would become a normal thing from now on, well, at least till they found Kimblee.

Praying that nothing happened to his family, Maes kissed his young daughter good night. He turned off the bedroom lights and joined Gracia on the couch.

"How was work dear?" she asked.

"I think you should take Elicia and go to your Mother's in the country," Maes replied.

"Are you sure?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah…" he wilted into the couch seats, "I'm sure,"

- - -

Roy lay in the darkness of the hospital. The painkillers he'd been given went a far way to helping with the pain. He might be a war veteran and an Alchemist to boot. However, he didn't like pain. He'd rather be knocked out instead of suffer through it.

That probably made him a coward, but hell…

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up with no small amount of trouble.

"Hello?"

"Colonel? I heard,"

It was Edward Elric.

"You need to come back, now," Roy replied gravely.

"Yeah, I know," Edward replied.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, truly curious.

"Jealousy admitted that he is sharing the body with Alphonse, now all I have to do is find out a way to get Jealousy his own body," Edward replied.

"Fullmetal…?" Roy warned.

"I'm close, so close…don't worry about it, all right? Anyway, I'll be back in Central on the next train," and with that, Edward hung up.

Roy sighed; "Damn that kid, if only he had never made that mistake in the first place,"

- - -

Martel wasn't happy to see her "son" readying himself to leave. Edward had gained his arm and was glad for his use of alchemy once again. He was muttering to himself as he went through his things. He even packed the new books Greed had bout him the day before.

When the news had reached them that a mad bomber was killing his way through central and that Roy Mustang was injured because of it - Edward had wasted no time in talking his way out from their protection.

She was caught in her thoughts when Edward turned away from the desk. In his hands were some papers that she didn't even know she had.

"I made these legal. I think that Alphonse would want a place to call home. Not always coming along with me, I, on the other hand, have to stay in the military and close to Mustang. I'm almost done. One more step and you'll have two son's," Edward grinned and showed the papers.

It named Martel and Greed as Alphonse's official parents. Edward's name was decidedly not on the papers, but she understood why and Greed would, one day.

"Thank you," she whipped away her tears. Edward hugged her, gently.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll always come back, you're family," he grinned up at her.

Two hours later found Edward Elric on the train platform with Alphonse, for copper eyes were gazing at him, by his side.

"I hope you aren't mad at me…" Edward was saying.

"No, Brother. I do want a place to call home. I just…I'm not abandoning you…" Alphonse shook his head, glad to be in control for longer than a second.

"Take care of Jealousy, now you're no longer the baby," Edward tried to laugh, but it fell flat to him. Alphonse gripped his brother's flesh hand.

"Don't worry," he said seriously, "I have the best example in the world,"

The train whistle let lose a long, high pitched squeel. Edward took Alphonse into his arms and when he pulled away, watery purple eyes met him.

"By big brother Number One!" Jealousy said.

"Good by Jelly, be good for Mum and Dad, okay?" Edward said, then he jumped onto the train. Leaving Jelly to wave at him from the plat form.

Edward stuck his head out of the open window and waved till he could no longer see his brothers form.

- - -

A/N - Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But at least here is something. I shall endeavour to finish before Christmas. But I will not make promises.


	14. The Prodigal Alchemist

Family of a Different Nature

Chapter 14 - The Prodigal Alchemist

His jaw dropped in total astoundment.

The part of Central Head Quarters that had to be Roy Mustangs office wasn't there. It was as if someone had picked it up and moved it somewhere. Totally ignoring the gaping hole left behind. A hand on his shoulder had Edward turning with a slight, girly cry.

"There you are!" Breda smiled down at Edward.

"Errr….what happened here?" Edward asked waving a hand at the gaping maw. Breda looked before frowning.

"Didn't you hear?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Mustang all right?"

"Yeah. He's still in the hospital but the Doctors say he'll be fine," Breda replied. He tried to smile again, but it lost its shinning girth, "We're in the basement now, with Hughes' staff,"

"Oh…and the others? Are they all right?" Edward asked. They turned to continue down the hallway. A door labeled "Down" was their destination.

"They're fine. Mustang warned us before the bomb went off. You do know it was Kimblee, right?" Breda took a side way look at the young kid. Edward Elric had grown a couple of inches. His tawny hair was longer but still braided and as always, he wore his red coat. What was worrying though, was the fact that Alphonse Elric, the giant piece of walking armor, did not attend.

"The papers didn't say, but I did think of that ass first," Edward replied, giving Breda a large grin.

"Fullmetal, if you don't mind my asking…" Breda trailed off. The boy stayed quiet by his side as they transcended into the depths of the building.

"What happened to Alphonse…?"

"He's fine…he's with…Greed and Martel,"

"But…Greed's dead!" Breda tried to keep his surprise in check, but it showed. Edward sighed.

"I know, he was supposed to be but…he wasn't. I…was able to gain Alphonse' body back but…" Edward shrugged.

"Complications came up, I'll overcome them. But, I needed to come back,"

"So, Greed kidnapped you and Alphonse? Why did you leave Alphonse with them?" Breda asked.

"Good question," Edward looked up at the older man.

"Alphonse never wanted to do this with me, but he never really had the choice. I made it for him when I decided we should bring back our Mother. I made this decision for him too…but…he needs parents. He needs someone beside me. Something even, besides me," Edward shrugged.

"So, are we any closer to catching Kimblee or what?" Edward changed the subject - not smoothly at all, but it hardly mattered.

- - -

Schezka finished with her twentieth file for that hour. There was never a shortage of work, well, if Hughes ever did any of it, she probably didn't have to work as hard. The pay was good and her Mother was in a much better place. She still had most of the money Major Elric had given her after she had written Marco's notes. It was enough to keep her Mother with the best Doctors. Maybe, one day, her cancer would be cured. No one knew why the woman was slowly dying. It didn't stop her from hoping though.

"Hey, Schezka!" the bright greeting made her look up and blink. Fixing her glasses, Schezka jumped up from her seat as soon as she got a clear look at Edward.

"Major Elric!"

"Long time no see, huh?" Edward threw his travel case into a random corner. She circled around the desk to give him a quick hug.

"Is Lieutenant Hawkeye in?" Edward asked, he had to look up at the taller woman, but he blamed her heels on this problem.

"You mean Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, and yes," Schezka pointed to a closed door, "She's in conference with Major General Hughes but I'm sure they won't mind you interrupting, since your back and all, we do need your help. None of us knows alchemy, well much, and you're as close to Colonel Mustang as we'll get," she coloured and Edward waved off her comment.

He knocked on the door. When he got permission, he pushed it open. Hughes and Hawkeye were talking over papers and coffee.

"Major Elric, about time you showed up," Hawkeye said, she didn't look angry that he was late to the carnival. Edward went red in the face.

"Sorry about that, I had thought Mustang would tell you…I was kidnapped by Greed and Martel. They wanted to play house," He shut the door behind him.

"We can speak about that later, Edward, right now we need to find Kimblee. I have a detail at the Hospital to make sure the man doesn't try to bomb that too. We all ready had five more bombings and several hundred people have died because of it," Hughes explained the situation.

"Shit," Edward muttered, "Why would Kimblee do that? I mean…he's crazy but he can't be that crazy as to bring all that attention onto himself…" he trailed off, thinking.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"It's just that…while I was with Greed and Martel…someone…got me…" he frowned at them, "It wasn't my fault, but the guy who tried to use me against Greed had Central Headquarters' circled,"

"Who was this?" Hughes asked.

"Gage Forest, he was the Mayor of the town Greed moved us to," Edward replied.

"What town?" Hawkeye asked.

"I…what will you do if I tell you?" Edward asked.

"We were looking all over for you, Edward," Hawkeye shook her head, "What did you do?"

"I made Greed and Martel the legal guardians of Alphonse,"

Twin gasps had Edward hurrying on; "He needs a home, people he can call family. It's not as if we don't like you people, but you have to admit. Moving around all the time, after something that's a myth….is trying. Martel and Greed are good parents. I did what I thought was right and Alphonse agreed with me,"

"Ah, well…if you think so. After all, you wouldn't put your brother into a bad situation, twice," Hughes was the stern father now. Edward knew that the man was right, he couldn't be angry with him.

"Look, I'm not stupid, I put in stipulation, okay?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Let's find the bastard who's killing all the innocents, the sooner we get that done, the sooner I can…ah….get back to work," Edward had almost let the canary out of the cave.

Hawkeye and Hughes gave him odd looks but no more was said on the subject.

- - -

Fog. He hated fog. It was horribly hard to see anything. It filled the empty streets like thick potato soup. The freezing northern wind cut right through is clothes. His deep red jacket wasn't enough cover against the cold. His teeth chattered and his Automail hurt. It was a heavy ache.

"Have you seen anything?" Havoc lit up a cigarette. The glow of the tip gave him away. Edward shook his head, but figuring that Havoc couldn't see him, he replied. "No."

"Too bad, I was hoping to be home by now," Havoc sighed, "Oh well,"

"What are we supposed to do, anyway? Standing out here looking incongruous is a good way to miss the target,"

"Kudos for the big word, Small-metal!" Havoc laughed, his voice echoed around the empty street.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THA THEY CANT EVEN CLIMB A FUCKING ROCK!!!!!???"

"Whoa, watch the language. Honestly," Havoc sighed.

"Heh, sorry," Edward was sheepish now.

"Never mind, you're sure to pick stuff up among us, but never let Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye catch you saying that," Havoc shook his head.

It was quiet in the interim.

A sudden movement of ground alerted them to something going horribly wrong. Next was the huge **bang** and Edward knew that another bomb had been set off. Light lit up the fog and dispersed it enough to see a man. He was tall, thin, and grinning like a lunatic.

"Edward Elric…" the man laughed, he brought his hands together and the building right next to Havoc and Edward blew to pieces, raining steal, cement and pieces of human flesh onto the street.

"He didn't plant the bombs," Edward yelled at Havoc who was dodging large chunks of building, "He's making the bombs with alchemy!"

"Well then!" Havoc yelled back, "Do something!"

There was the resounding clapping noise and bright blue light as Edward manipulated the ground. Behind Kimblee, a large hand rose out of the street to grab at the man. On anyone else it might have worked, but Kimblee dodge the sloe movements. With another movement of his own hands, another building was blown to pieces and fire glowed into the night.

- - -

TBC

A/N - I figured, oh hey! A cliffhanger. Hahahaha.

Moreover, I am not at all good at writing fight scenes, and when we add alchemy… well…shit. I suck.


	15. The Queen of Briggs

**Family of a Different Nature**

**Chapter 15 - The Queen of Briggs**

Edward ran full tilt at the man. Black hair streamed around him as flashes of firebombs went off around him. Their destination: the death of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward clapped his hands and made a barrier wall, and then he jumped over it. He landed right in front of the man.

"You're Kimblee!" Edward yelled, "The Crimson Alchemist!"

Kimblee laughed; "Ah, so you're Mustang's Brat Alchemist, huh?"

"Who are you calling a brat, you coward!?" Edward flapped his arms. Kimblee just laughed. His demeanor changed so quickly that Edward hardly had time to move as another flash bomb went off.

It blinded him slightly and he fell into his barrier wall. Kimblee was on him in a second. He held Edward by the throat with one hand; "Do you know what I can do?" he asked, laughing once more like a maniac on Liquid Heart.

"Yeah," Edward replied, "But, the question is…"

Kimblee flew backwards. He landed on his neck and head; "Do you know what I was taught?" Edward finished.

"Stay back, Fullmetal!" Havoc cried, he had a riffle butt at his shoulder and was taking aim. He didn't wait for a clear shot, hoping that his warning was good enough. He pulled the trigger.

The ringing shot was lost amongst the sounds of burning buildings and falling concrete as previous homes made way to rubble. People were out on the street now, most hurt and screaming. In the distance, sirens polluted the previous night's silence.

Kimblee made it to his feet; he gave them a salute before disappearing into the rising smoke. Edward cursed his perpetual bad luck. Havoc ran up to him, Riffle pointing downwards.

"We can't go after him," Havoc said.

"As if it would matter, he'll probably…" before Edward could finish his sentence, another building had been consigned to its doom.

"That," Edward muttered lamely. Havoc shook his head.

"The higher ups aren't going to like this,"

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"They'll take us off the mission and put someone else on it. Someone who can handle it better," Havoc replied. He lit a cigarette.

"Like who…?"

"Like me!"

The person that called out sounded like a woman. Edward turned to see who was speaking to them. She was a tall woman with long blond hair and deep, cold eyes. She wore the uniform of the Military but her decorations were different than those Edward had seen on anyone, including Colonel Mustang.

"Who is she?" Edward said to Havoc.

"She," and here Havoc sounded like a fan-boy, "Is Major General Olivia Armstrong,"

"Oh….great," Edward wilted.

- - -

Alex Luis Armstrong was deeply moved by the site of his older sister. They hadn't seen each other in years since she consigned her family to the category of "weak" and made it her mission to make the fortress of Briggs the strongest defense against Drachma. Ever.

"Dear sister, how are you…?" he came up to her. If she were anyone else, Alex Luis would have gotten them into a great, big, bear hug. Nevertheless, that had never been the way with his sister.

"Fine, and I see you are ever shirtless," she replied. Glaring at him as if he were the source of all her bitterness. Alex Luis took her comment with a grain of salt.

He sparkled; "It is so nice to see you. Will you be visiting Mother and Father at the Armstrong Mansion?"

"No," she replied, simply.

Edward watched the two, surreptitiously, as he sipped on a cup of coffee. They didn't act as family should, but, Edward didn't have a very good idea of what a family was. Even if Greed and Martel did try to be parents to him…he couldn't accept it. Alphonse was young enough still to want that connection to people. Edward, however, knew that he would never feel like that ever again. That feeling of family died with his Mother. Though he loved Alphonse with all his heart, and he counted Al as family - he knew that he could never treat Alphonse horribly.

It was sad to see that Alex Luis and Olivia Armstrong did not have such a connection. Someone probably didn't teach them about family, or they were drilled in the ancient and most noble ways of the Armstrong family from such a young age that just being brother and sister - playing games and fighting as siblings would - was something they had never experienced.

"And who is this?" Major General Armstrong stood right in front of him, leaning on her long sword. Glaring as if he were gun on her boot.

Edward stood; "I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," he replied.

"Humph, you didn't kill him, why?" Major General Armstrong asked. Edward blinked up at her. He didn't know how to answer her question. As a Dog of the Military, he should be used to death. He wasn't. It made him sick just to think about it. Kill, or be killed was the motto of the world he lived in.

"The truth is…" he hesitated, "I don't like to kill and I avoid it when I can,"

"Is that so…and you have survived this long? From what I hear, you're path is one wrought with blood and grief," she replied. Her steel blue gaze never left his and Edward had to look away. Conceding whatever contest she thought they had been battling over.

"That is why I do not kill. Unless I have too,"

"Not a very good Rule for life," Major General Armstrong snorted in derision.

"That isn't my rule," Edward replied, affronted by her attitude.

"Oh? And what is it that you live by?" she gave him a look as if to say that she was only humoring him.

"Equivalent Exchange. In order to gain, something of equal value must be lost," Edward quoted the passage from the basic alchemy book he and Alphonse had read as children. They had read it over a hundred times and yet, the book was still interesting.

Major General Armstrong rolled her eyes; "Alchemists," she muttered as if it was an epithet.

"Now, now, Miss Olivia. Fullmetal here is the brightest of all my Alchemists," the easygoing laughter came from the door. King Bradley stood there, straight as board, hands clasped behind his back and sword clanking at his side. He had a humoring smile on his face and, as always, Edward felt as if he were in the presence of something greater than himself or the world at large.

"King Bradley, sir," everyone snapped to attention, giving Bradley their due attention and respect.

"At ease, everyone," Bradley chuckled, obviously pleased at the attention. His good eye lit up when he saw Edward.

"I was wondering what had happened to you. Mustang's reports were rather vague, where is Alphonse? Wherever you are, he is," Bradley stated.

"Well, your Highness…I…err…left Alphonse with his adoptive parents," Edward replied. This was the truth. However, he didn't know how he would get away without telling who the said parents were.

"I see, well, that is good. Tell me, did you gain back his body, then?" Bradley asked. Thanks to the rumor mill, most people at Central Headquarters knew that Alphonse's armor body was empty. They knew that the brothers were also after the Philosopher's Stone. Why was a mystery.

"Yes," Edward suddenly lit up, "I did!"

"Good, good. Bring him by some time. I would like to see him," Bradley then turned to Olivia.

"I am glad that the Queen of Briggs Fortress has deemed me worthy of her presence," Bradley joked. Major General Armstrong snapped a salute.

"With the help of Fullmetal here, I want you to either capture The Crimson Alchemist alive, or bring him to me dead. I don't care which,"

"It shall be done, sir!" Major General Armstrong replied coolly. Bradley nodded and with that, he left.

- - -

The phone rang, making the young boy at the table jump in surprise. He squealed and jarred the table. His drawing things clattered to the floor.

"Hello?"

"**Jelly…?"**

"Edward! How come it took you so long to call?" Jealousy asked excitedly. He bounced about on his bare feet. The tiles beneath were cool to the touch and his toes were almost ice.

"**Sorry about that," **Edward sounded apologetic and Jealousy took it for what it was.

"When are you coming back?" Jealousy asked.

"**Not soon. I have to find the book again and I've a mission from King Bradley himself," **

"Oooohhh…." Jealousy sounded putout by the news.

"**I'll write you and Al as soon as possible, all right?" **

"Okay!" Jealousy laughed in delight, "Do you want to talk to Al?"

"**Please?" **

Deep purple eyes changed to bronze, "Edward?"

"**Alphonse?" **

"It's me, Jelly and I are taking turns now. We've come up with a good plan to share this body till you can come back and give Jealousy his own," Al explained.

"**Listen, Alphonse, I won't be able to see you for a while. I have a mission from King Bradley. Kimblee hasn't been captured yet. I've not time to talk to you," **Edward sounded tired.

"Make sure to eat something, Big Brother," Alphonse admonished.

"**Oh…of course…" **

"Thank you for calling, we've all been worried,"

"**Tell Green and Martel that I'm all right, okay?" **

"Sure will," Alphonse replied. The phone line went dead suddenly. Al sighed and hung up his end. Golden eyes transmuted themselves to purple and Jealousy sighed.

"I wish Big Brother were here…" he muttered.

"_You and me both, Jelly," _Alphonse's reply echoed in their head.

- - -

Greed sat on the fence post, looking up at the night sky. Martel had left the house when she heard Jealousy talking on the phone. She didn't want to interrupt and make Jealousy think that she needed to talk to Edward.

Gently, she laid a hand on Greed's shoulder; "Winter Solstice is coming up soon,"

"Yes," a sigh. Her husband wasn't taking the absence of Edward well at all. Greed had believed that he could keep both children with them, safe from the world. Edward had to leave. He wasn't the sort of person who could just sit still after such a long time of suffering through life. Trying to fix things on his own.

"Maybe he'll be able to come back," Martel replied.

"He didn't name us his Guardians," Greed said. _Ah_, Martel nodded her head, _so that's it…_

"He did what he thought would be good for the both of them. Besides, the Military will never let Edward leave them. He's a terrific Alchemist. They will keep him till the day he dies," Martel replied.

"If he had official parents, we could pull him out till his coming of age," Greed replied.

"You're just sore that Edward didn't name you his Father," Martel took a seat on the ledge beside Greed. She kissed him on the cheek.

"However," she raised an eyebrow at him, "He trusted us with the one thing in this world he would die to protect,"

Greed took a side ways glance of her; "Really? And what is that?"

"Alphonse," was the simple reply.

- - -

TBC

A/n - I haven't written much about Greed and Martel since most of the story now will take place in Central. I will stop off with the "Green" family for small snippets. Tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading!


	16. The Green Grass Gang

_**Family of a Different Nature**_

_**Chapter 16 - The Green Grass Gang!**_

The next two weeks were wrought with bombing's and people leaving Central City in droves. Edward didn't have much time to write to Jealousy and Alphonse; keeping them in the loop of his research to get Jealousy his very own body. He didn't have time for his own research because Kimblee wasn't going down easily and the man had some help.

The Green Grass Gang were defined as "Terrorists against the Military" - Edward knew on a different level that these men - well, most - had been burned in the past by the Military and all had good reasons as to why they would start a rebellion.

Roy Mustang wasn't ready to be put back on duty, however, as the Flame Alchemist and Hero of Ishbal; it was pertinent that he commanded the outside forces of Central. They set up road blocks, checking id's and vehicles as people passed in and out of the city. Ditches were dug and sand bags made into walls to absorb the impact of bullets from the enemy.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was called upon for his architectural skills, rebuilding roads, buildings, homes. If it was named he'd figure out a way to do it. This happened throughout a day of trying to find Kimblee. Who was still lose within the city.

Edward pressed himself up against the side of a brick wall. Two men were talking calmly in the alley to his right and he was trying to get close enough to hear what they were saying. Both men were tall, one had broad shoulders and long black hair which was knotted and had random beads and bobbles braided into it. The other man had shoulder length blond hair that was traced with gray. He had it bound in a pony at the nape of his neck.

Both men wore none descriptive clothing. Browns and greens. They could have been anything from Farmer's to Miners. Edward knelt behind a trash can. And stayed as quiet as he could.

"It's almost time," Man 1 said.

"Good," Man 2 replied.

"All we have to do is get the runt and we're even better," Man 1 opined. As if this "runt" would solve anything.

"Hmmmmm…." Man 2 was looking past his counterpart. He had seen something move, a flash of gold and red. He signaled to the other and then walked to the front of the alley way.

Edward wanted to smack himself. How could he be so stupid as to get caught in the middle of an alley way with a dead end?

"Well, Fullmetal, what do you think?" The blond-gray haired man turned to him and now Edward could see that one eye was missing, the stitches a prominent black. From the eye a large scar ran across his face to stop at the juncture of shoulder and neck.

"What am I supposed to think?" Edward asked. He stood and dusted his sleeve. Trying to look as uninterested as possible. Nothing about these men should have caught his interest. Yet again, he was a kid genius, the obvious never interested him.

"About joining us, becoming the head of our army and defeating the State. You can do all the research you want and you wouldn't be under the thumb of Mustang," the first man explained.

Edward shrugged; "I don't think so. I may not like him, but that doesn't mean that I want to help you retards," Edward didn't give them time to react as he clapped his hands and a cloud of dust rose between the buildings.

When the smoke cleared, whistles in the distance had the two men disappearing as quickly and normally as they could. Fullmetal wouldn't escape them again. They were going to hunt for the boy in force.

- - -

"Hmmmm, Karson and Shane Giovanni," Roy muttered. Edward stood in front of the beat up desk that had been given in replacement of the one lost in the first bombing. He had an arm in a sling and he wasn't wearing the blue overcoat that showed his rank. Otherwise, he looked as normal and cocky as always.

"I thought I recognized them from some memo or something I got before Greed and Martel got me. That's why I followed, they said something about me joining them when we engaged in conversation," Edward explained. He looked as bored as possible. Roy looked him up and down. Edward was covered in filth from the sewers; which showed no sign of Kimblee.

"Good work, Fullmetal," Roy nodded at the documents.

"The next time you meet up with them…let them capture you,"

"What? Why?" Edward's mouth flapped in shock.

"Just do what I say. You'll figure out one of these days that I am always prepared, you'll figure it out," and with that, Roy dismissed Edward with a turn of the chair.

- - -

**BANG!**

The door to the small dorm rumbled in its hinges. Abused, the door stayed latched tightly. Edward peeled off his dirty clothes. He wrapped a towel around his waist before he wandered into the hallway and down to the nearest locker room. It was empty, which meant that he had the choice of shower stalls.

He turned the water up high and washed up quickly. Once smelling like cotton soap, he stood under the spray for an interim. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out. The past few days had been very hectic and now he was expected to let himself be kidnapped. What the hell was the bastard thinking now?

- - -

Karson and Shane felt their chins waggle on the ground when they came face to face with the blond Alchemist. Edward Elric stood under a tree in the park, gazing at the starry sky. For a moment the Alchemist didn't recognize them, but when he was surrounded by men with pipes and other such bashing objects - he gave up and let himself be bound with handcuffs and ropes.

Edward was blindfolded and gagged before being bundled off in a black car. As the men disappeared into the night as quietly as they had arrived, Riza made note and headed to report in to Colonel Mustang.

- - -

A/N - I know that Olivier wasn't in here, but she was busy doing other things. Such as searching high and low for Kimblee who didn't want to be in this chapter either. Ahahahahaha. Yeah, so…the next chapter will be most fun!


	17. Interim the Second

_**Family of a Different Nature**_

_**Chapter 17 – Interim the second**_

It went against Edward's ingrained self-protective streak to let a bunch of men kidnap him for Mustang's own end. He knew he was being used for bate. The only question was why? Why him? Mustang wasn't being protected anymore now than he had been before. Despite his rank he was probably a pawn in the game as well. This did not suit Edward at all. He yanked on his restraints as the car drove slowly through the sandbagged streets of Central City.

If this was the beginning of a rebellion, they were all doomed. Sure, Amestris had a good Army and had fought off bigger opponents. Xing being among those numbered that'd tried to take the small country; but a civil war would tear them apart. They'd be open to Xing and Drachma attack.

Edward had a few theories. His first was if someone was controlling Kimblee. He wasn't one to be controlled and he loved making destruction. At the same time Kimblee's destruction was used as a fear tactic on the Amestris public. New Papers columns reported that Kimblee was running amuck in Central without anyone to appose him. Even the Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't corner him and come out of it alive. Edward hated it and it'd happened at least twice. Both were seen as failure on his part.

It didn't help that Alchemists just couldn't help each other out either. They were all on the same side, so instead of being glory hounds, they should have been working together to capture Kimblee in the first place. Which did not go over well. Mustang had lectured all the Alchemists that were put under him, including to a point Edward. There were three others Mustang had under his thumb. John Banks, the Storm Alchemist – Henry Miller, the Light Alchemist – and finally Annette Harpy, the Sonic Alchemist. All hated each other and though Edward had never meet them before that evening when their coordinated attempt to Capture Kimblee failed; he could say that now he hated them all as much they hated him.

And now, days later he had been kidnapped by people he didn't know and he was stuck in a car and somehow he had to figure out Mustang's plan and do it right and why couldn't the Bastard Colonel just tell him these things.

A/N - This is so god-damned short and I am so sorry. I need to figure out the next final phase of the story and tie up loose ends and stuff. It's gonna come to an end soon. I'm thinking two/three-ish more chapters as long as I make them long.


	18. Mustang's Big Plan

_**Family of a Different Nature**_

_**Chapter 18 – Mustang's Big Plan**_

_**0000**_

Roy waited in his, dark, tiny office waiting for someone to report in. He drummed the fingers of his left hand on the desktop and flexed the muscles of his injured right arm as he did his best to keep his patience in check. He didn't have to outwardly look cool and calm. No one was around to see his wiggling.

He sighed and finally got up to dump out the cold cup of coffee and get a new one. It was going to be one of those – he glanced at the clock – mornings.

Breda and Havoc stood on a rooftop watching the get-away car. Dawn had just started lighting up the horizon but neither had time to look or enjoy. They had to rescue Fullmetal Shrimp and take down the terrorist's. Thankfully they had the full hand of the army behind them, but the plan had to be seen to by letter. Otherwise not only would mustang hang them on the flag pole by their balls but Armstrong as well.

"Have we got a location yet?" Breda asked Havoc who gazed down at their target with the binoculars.

"Not yet, they're slowing down and pulling into an alley way," Havoc muttered around a cigarette.

"Damn," Breda sighed, "that's gonna be hard to take,"

"Yeah, but we don't have too. Once we find out where they've taken the shrimp we can sneak in using the underground sewage system," Havoc replied. Breda nodded. He was thinking military, where Mustang liked to think in chess moves. Sometimes it was hard to keep up with the man.

"Okay, the car has stopped and people are getting out…ah! I see Edward!" Havoc cheered quietly.

"I'll report in the location," Breda said.

Hawkeye stood behind Olivia Armstrong checking over her rifle. They didn't have the location before Breda had called it in over the radio system and Armstrong had given her orders. Hawkeye was obliged to follow these orders but she had her own from Mustang. She hoped he confided these plans to Armstrong, otherwise the aftermath wasn't going to be very good for them. Major Alex Luis Armstrong was sparkling in all his glory as he buckled on his iron hand guard that held the array that made his alchemy work.

He turned to Hawkeye; "Let's go."

She nodded in return and slipped the clip of her gun home.

**0000**

Edward was hauled out of the trunk. He had a vague idea of where he was in Central; with all the time he had spent in the city – even including the past week looking for Kimblee – Edward had the idea he was in the warehouse district that was the center for all imports coming into the city to be sold. It smelt like grease, and motor vehicle exhaust. A garage was the most likely guess.

He was dragged across the wide expanse until he heard the sound of a door open. Still being dragged, he could only guess that he was being taken into another part of the garage, a storage room or a small office. It sounded smaller; at least, he really couldn't explain it to himself.

The big hands sat him in the chair and the blindfold came off.

"Finally," Kimblee was grinning from ear to ear.

Edward was elated. Yes, Finally, he agreed.

The guards hadn't kept a good eye on him; his hands were practically palm-to-palm. He could transmute the ropes and handcuffs off himself and onto the guards – two big, rough looking men he didn't recognize – and then take on Kimblee. He decided to wait. Kimblee could start monologueing, and though, quite cliché, there really wasn't any better way to get the bad guy to start talking.

One big guard took away the gag. Edward let out a wide yawn that wasn't faked at all; "So…how's it been?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

"I'm surprised Greed hasn't barged in here to take you back. The last time I saw you, you were armless, and legless, and dependent on him and Martel," Kimblee shrugged.

"Yeah, and you asked me the weird question about the Colonel that I didn't answer," Edward shrugged, "Alchemists play their hand close to their breast, you aught to have known I couldn't tell you how he does it. So, did you give up on that as a way to defeat Mustang? Or was it about Mustang at all?" Edward asked.

"Now we get down to the crux of it," Kimblee lent close to the desk that separated him from Edward. He propped his elbows on it and intertwined his fingers.

"If it really was about the Mustang you'd have done a better job of killing him. You gave him time. Time to warn his people, and to take cover before the bomb went off. Is this some weird plan of wooing him or something? Because whatever it is, isn't working," Edward sniffed; bored by the whole thing all ready.

"I am not in love with your Mustang," Kimblee rolled his eyes, "now, stop being childish,"

"Okay, Mr. I'm-smarter-than-everyone-in-the-world, you tell me what this is all about," Edward slumped in his chair. Trying to look as nonthreatening as possible. Kimblee looked far too elated and distracted with his plan to watch Edward too close.

"It's a better surprise," he said.

"Oh, I hate those," Edward rolled his eyes, "that also means it's lame,"

Kimblee didn't rise to the bait.

"And now, my young friend, the military should be here any second," Kimblee looked down at his wrist watch. That made Edward sit up and take notice.

"What?"

"Didn't you know?" Kimblee giggled, "oh, you didn't. Well, Mustang had a tracer sewn into one of the hems of your coat you always wear. He has known where you've been for the past five minutes and any moment now the Army is going to be busting in here…"

"And…?"

"Well, the Philosopher's stone takes a lot of people to make," Kimblee giggled insanely.

Edward cursed a blue streak.

**000**

Riza Hawkeye wasn't an Alchemist. However, she'd seen enough alchemy to know when it was happening; she had glanced above quickly as they got to the garage, planning to bust through the floor, when the blue light started to glow.

She raised her gun just as Alex Luis Armstrong realized that the glow, too, was an alchemy of some sort. She shot at a line as his fist slammed into the stone; with the lines broken, the alchemy glow faded into the darkness that was now only lit by the lanterns the group had with them.

Alex kept smashing the ceiling. And soon he had a while large enough for them to climb up and out. The SWAT team was first. Their guns at the ready; Riza heard the sound of gunshots rattling above before the all clear was called out. She, Alex and Olivia were next up and out of the whole.

The garage was big. But at the end was a single door. The SWAT team had some the terrorists in cuffs. Others were dead or wounded. She was right behind Alex and Olivia – who'd made beeline for the door.

That was when the bright blue glow of Alchemy was back, for a moment she thought it was Edward, but the ceiling above them, again, was glowing.

And it was the most insanely complicated array she'd ever seen. Minus the one on her back.

She cried out a warning before the light got too much to bear and she had to shield her face.

**000**

**a/n - I just want to apologize for how long it's taken me to upload this. I promise a couple more chapters to complete. :)**


End file.
